


It Alway Comes With A Price

by SonnySchenk20



Series: Blood on the Track [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2013 Malaysia GP, Blood and Gore, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Seb fans beware, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnySchenk20/pseuds/SonnySchenk20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the end result of the 2013 Malaysian GP, but what if tradegy was added into the mix? Who is this madman who commits the greatest crime in Formula 1 history? Only Jenson and Mark can figure this mystery out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hello! Hi! Good, got your attention. Now, this is my first story on this site and of this fandom. Had fun writing the first chapter and now it shall continue! Just a warning, quite gory so there! Will be my first mystery too, will have fun exploring this kind of Genre :D (Horror is already mastered by me) I hope you will like or love it. Remember to Comment and leave Kudos!

_Bloody idiot! You fucking idiot! How could you disobey orders!_ Mark Webber was fuming after the race of Malaysia, he could have won if the childish moron named Sebastian Vettel stayed behind him, but no, the bloke had to overtake him and take the well deserved first place win from Mark. He tried to keep his cool at the podium and accept the second place trophy with a smile but the frustration was still boiling like water in a hot pot. At least he was on the podium, and that got Mark a little of relieve.

 

Even Lewis Hamilton felt guilty taking Nico Rosberg's spot at the podium, he felt sorry for what he did to his teammate. _I should have listened...I should have let Nico win...should have!_ Lewis even despised what Sebastian has done to Mark, and that made him feel like a complete hypocrite.

 

Sebastian was happy but on the inside he could feel that something wasn't right. He knew he disobeyed and caused him to be shut out from his teammate, but all it seemed to matter to him is winning and not other's feelings. He could tell Mark was shooting daggers at him and he was starting to regret it ever so slightly.

 

After a party at the hotel with the Red Bull team and a few drinks later, Seb felt tired and worn out. He was too drunk to notice who it was carrying him to his hotel room, but it didn't matter to him as he will be soon in a safe place to sleep and recover from a hangover the next morning. He closed his eyes instantly as he felt the softness of the bed beneath him and began to relax. His shirt was being pulled off and then the duvet being pulled over his body. But what he didn't notice was the way he was being “tucked in”. Sebastian's foggy brain began to focus on what was happening, the restraining wasn't a good sign to him. At all. He couldn't move his arms or his legs and before he could take a breath through his mouth a wide strip of duct tape was applied to his lips and that's where Seb began to panic and his alcohol fog completely dissipated. He wasn't wrapped in a blanket, he was wrapped in something that felt like plastic wrapping and there was also duct tape wrapped around his wrists and ankles. _Shit! What's going on?? Why is this happening??_ Sebastian thought in fright. He tried to tare the duct tape from his wrists by pulling them apart, but it seems there is more than a layer of that tape around there.

 

“You won't be going anywhere, Vettel.” a deep voice said beside Sebastian's head. Sebastian looked to his captor but couldn't identify him. He wore a ski-mask on this face and sunglasses to hide his eyes. He wore a black jacket and jeans with black leather gloves with a hunter's knife in one hand. Sebastian began to sweat and fright shot into him like he never experienced. He knew this won't end well, this will not end well whatsoever, he thought. “I am very disappointed in you, you could have listened to your team but you chose not to. You may have won the race but you did not deserve the win and with that you lost many things, you realize that?” The man began playing with the knife and it made Sebastian ache from despair and tears began to collect in his eyes. “Every breath you take right now will be getting you to the last inhale you will ever make. Some people will be missing you, some are glad that you will be gone.” Sebastian tried to yell for help, but nothing came out, only muffled cries. “Shhh...now you don't want to end this too soon do you? Why not make your life last a little longer hmm?” Seb tried to cuss at the captor to release him and spare his life, all efforts went down the drain. “Now you are really making me mad. You are not staying still. You are also risking Hanna's life while you are squirming.” Sebastian began to feel dread, awful dread. Not his love Hanna! He began to sob quietly, he didn't want Hanna to suffer too. “Much better.” The captor wanted to add something but yelling was heard not far off. “Well...looks like this will end quickly. As they yell they won't hear your squirming!” Sebastian fought hard and struggled as the man began to raise his knife and saw the shine on the blade. _This is it, I'm done for!_

 

\---

 

“Will you pipe down you two! You will disturb the entire floor!” Jenson Button tried his best to make amends between Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton who are creating a scene in the hallway of the hotel. “Look! You two weren't the only ones not obeying orders, Seb and Mark wouldn't look at each other at the party, if they did there would have been a fight, but with fists! You two will get along better than the other two, Seb did that before in 2010 and now it has gotten worse.”

 

“Sebastian did that before?” Nico tried to remember where Mark was furious at his teammate but couldn't remember exactly when it was. “I think I do remember where Mark was unapproachable as he was carrying a dark cloud over his head. I feel sorry for him. But not for you, you...”

 

“Oh shut up! I tried to apologize to you and all you do is blame me for everything I have ever done!” Lewis defended himself.

 

“Enough!” Jenson was slowly loosing it. “We will discuss this tomorrow morning! You both better have apologies handy when we meet again! I have to check on Seb if he is in his hotel room as he was about to topple over his own feet.” He looked at Nico's face at the moment he looked behind Jenson and looked confused.

 

“Who was that? I don't remember anyone having a black jacket on...”

 

“What? There shouldn't be any random strangers on this floor. It's all VIP-ed.” Lewis pointed out.

 

“Yeah...” Jenson's stomach felt strange. “From where did he come from Nico?”

 

“I don't know. I only seen the person for a split second before he turned the corner.”

 

“I will go check on Seb now...” Jenson felt an urgency come through in waves.

 

“We will come with you.” Lewis said and then all three approached Sebastian's room.

 

Jenson knocked lightly first. No answer. Little harder. Nothing. Now he was banging the door with a little panic. Still nothing! “Nico do you have a spare to his room? Or you Lewis?” Both checked their pockets and no key. Then Jenson looked up and there was Seb's room key card stuck between the door and frame. He grabbed it and quickly opened the door, panic started to become stronger. That unidentified man was making Jenson worry a lot. Once they entered, the sight made them weak. Lewis became light headed and fainted. Nico burst out into tears and cried out loud. Jenson's world broke to pieces as he saw the scene of the crime. Blood was everywhere, the sheets where stained full of it and the walls where lightly prayed of it. Jenson began to feel sick but held it down. Then he noticed the twitch of Sebastian's hand and knew he was still alive. Jenson quickly got out of his state and rushed to Sebastian. He instantly noticed a struggle on his wrists, they where tied together tightly. There was no blood on his shirt, there was something covering him! Sebastian's jugular vein was slashed promising a slow and agonizing death. Blood was still poring out of the gash, Jenson had to do something FAST!

 

“Nico! Call an ambulance and police immediately!” Jenson looked at Nico who was still taking it all in and making sense of it. His eyes where red rimmed from crying and his cheeks where shining from his tears. He collected himself as best he could and fumbled for his phone. Jenson took off his t-shirt and pressed it on Sebastian's gash to stop the bleeding. “You are going to be OK Seb, you are going to be OK.”

 

As soon the ambulances came, the news spread fast as wildfire. Mark heard it first as Jenson leaned in the hallway against the wall beside Sebastian's room as he tried to recuperate from the shock. The Paramedics quickly took Seb out of the room and to the elevator. “Holy shit, what happened?” Mark couldn't believe what he saw. Sebastian, the one who took a win from him was now on a stretcher with bandages around his throat. He only thought of giving him a good punch but not that, definitely not that!

 

“S-someone...slashed...his throat.” Jenson stuttered and motioned where he saw the injury. “Blood is...everywhere.” He looked as if he was about to pass out as his face lacked color. Mark caught him and sat him down. “M-man with...a black coat is the suspect.”

 

“Holy shit...Will the police arrive?” Mark was still not believing everything.

 

“Yes...Nico called them.” Mark was a little relieved to hear that. _The cops will arrive and get all this sorted out._

 

“Oh Mark!” Fernando came from the elevator running. “I just saw Sebastian on a stretcher! What happened?”

 

“Someone tried to kill him.” Mark said and Fernando's jaw dropped and covered his mouth with his hand. “His jugular vein was slashed, he must have lost a lot of blood as he looked good as dead to me.”

 

“Fuck...the room?” Fernando wanted to enter Sebastian's room but Jenson stopped him.

 

“I don't...recommend it. Lewis, Nico and I are still...in shock. Too much blood...much too much...” Fernando looked to his left and saw that Nico and Lewis sat on the floor like Jenson with pale faces. Nico was still crying from what he saw and Lewis was drinking water to recover from the fainting spell.

 

“Alright, it would be even considered a crime scene by now and it wouldn't be wise to enter.” Fernando still got a glimpse of the bloody bed sheets and he shivered.

 

The police arrived as soon as the ambulance left and closed off Sebastian's hotel room. No one could enter it unless they where meant to be there. Investigators questioned Jenson, Nico and Lewis on what they saw, and poor Nico couldn't believe it still. To him what he said to the police was all fractures of the person he saw and he wished he seen him earlier before he vanished. He wanted to describe the entire person, who he was and where he would be now so he could get closure for Sebastian faster. With only fractions of evidence there would be a greater amount of time needed to solve this, and Nico didn't want that. The person who is responsible for it deserves life behind bars for attempted murder, if Sebastian survives, but if not...first degree murder.

 


	2. The Epiphanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nother chapter! I will try my best to keep it a chapter a day, less waiting for you guys :) Just don't flock me if I am a day late for a chapter, sh!t happens in life that could bring the rhythm off :I Thanks :D

“Give me type O blood stat!” The Doctor yelled at a nurse as the Paramedics rushed into the hospital resuscitating Sebastian as he stopped breathing halfway there. He looked deathly pale, his heart was straining to beat at the low level of blood and his brain was suffering at the insufficient supply of oxygen. The Doctor ordered an OR as soon as he saw the open wound to Seb's neck, a blood bag would be useless as all the blood would run out of the gash. Surgeons prepared themselves and entered the OR. There was not much time to loose, Seb already lost too much blood to be considered still alive. They first connected him to a respirator, then cleaned up the area patched up his jugular, but Sebastian's heart stopped beating at the moment the surgeon was about to close up. 

 

“Shit!” The Surgeon began to preform CPR on Sebastian's chest to start his heart again. Didn't work. “Where's the Defibrillator?” The Surgeon yelled and a nurse rolled it to the operating table. He turned on the machine and it charged up. He placed the pads on the appropriate places and yelled “Clear!” Everyone moved away and a jolt was sent through Seb's body. Flat line. The machine charged up again. “Clear!” Another jolt. Still flat lined. Charging up. “Clear!” Another jolt.

\---

 

Jenson, Mark, Lewis, Nico, Fernando and now Kimi Räikönnen where all waiting in Mark's hotel room for the news if Sebastian will live or not. Kimi heard the news from Fernando as he texted him what happened to Seb and Kimi was stunned. He never thought that could happen within the safety of this hotel, did the security fail it's job that miserably that a life was now on the line? His friend was abducted, bound, gagged and slashed at the throat, why wasn't it him instead? Why did it have to be Sebastian who won the race, now about to lose the most precious thing worth more than all trophies he has won are worth. 

 

Fernando and Mark where sitting on the bed, Fernando with his legs drawn in and his head resting on his knees. He was worried sick and Mark could see it without even asking. He was worried too but with a little of lingering anger within him. He doesn't dare think Sebastian deserved it, not even a second, all he really cares about now that he fights death and wins.

 

Jenson sat on a chair across from Mark with a calming tea in his cup. He found it warming and reassuring that he is still sane but very deep within he was still scarred and out of it. He will never forget the image when he entered the room. He will never forget the blood. He will never forget how dead Sebastian looked. He took another sip of his tea and the images faded, for now.

 

Nico was sitting in a corner beside Jenson and Lewis a little closer to the window. Nico felt depressed, he didn't want anyone to die. Death to him seemed disgraceful, disturbing and dark. Everyone dies eventually but not now, Nico wanted to everyone to stop dying, just for today. No one dies without his permission. All Lewis wanted was this nightmare to be over, all seemed to be a dream, nothing was real and he wanted to wake up, the problem was he didn't know how. 

 

Then a knock at the door. Everyone tensed up looking at the door and Kimi went to answer. “Oh, Bernie. Come in.”

 

“Thank you Kimi.” Bernie Ecclestone entered and examined everyone. All he saw was concern in each of their eyes and now they expected him to tell the news. He took a deep breath as the dread in the room began to weigh a ton on his shoulders. “Good news, Sebastian is alive.” Everyone sighed in relief. No death today.

 

“Bad news?” Mark asked cautiously. 

 

Bernie looked at Mark, his face looked slightly aged already with the shadows under his eyes. “Bad news...” He took his time to break it. “He is in a coma.” Everyone's breath seemed to have gotten stuck in their throats. That has got to be a joke. “It was caused by excessive blood loss and low oxygen to his brain they say. Sebastian is unresponsive and they are not sure how long he will be in that state. They give him a week. He is in really bad shape, when he wakes up there is a possibility he may never race again.”

 

Nico began to sob again and Lewis went to him and hugged him. Fernando reached for Mark's hand and grabbed it tightly and Mark did the same. Jenson's hand which he was holding his cup with shook and he immediately put it down on the table to prevent the tea to spill on him. Kimi covered his eyes with a hand and seemed to hold back tears.

 

Jenson was the first to speak up. “What about the races? Are they canceled until Sebastian wakes up?”

 

“Yes, and the entire season could be in jeopardy as well. The race is just not whole without him.” Then Bernie remembered what the police have told him. “Oh, plus the suspect is on the loose, everyone is being monitored. That way we can catch him quicker. Questioning is held by police tomorrow for everyone so do not go anywhere where you shouldn't be.” 

 

“Monitored? What the hell, are we all prisoners now? I can't believe this!” Mark yelled and Fernando calmed him by stroking the back of Mark's hand that he was still holding.

 

“And what are these places that we aren't suppose to go?” Jenson asked.

 

“The race track for example, and it is best if you all stayed in the hotel while the investigation is under way.” The group groaned in disappointment. “It wasn't my choice, the police ordered it. I will be leaving you all now, I will update you all when the time comes.” Then Bernie left the room.

 

“What do we do now?” Fernando already felt like a trapped bird.

 

“We wait I guess. We should return to our rooms and get some sleep, it has been an exhausting day.” Jenson said and all agreed. They all wished a good night to Mark and Fernando who stayed behind. Once the door closed, Fernando hugged Mark tightly and Mark kissed above his ear. 

 

“This has been dreadful! Too many things happened in one day, it was too much!” Fernando released Mark.

 

“I know, it has been too much for me as well. I never expected this to happen, whoever it was is a lunatic.” They shared a kiss on their lips and hugged another again. Then a light bulb went on in Mark's head. “Wait a minute. This floor is very secure and only us, the drivers, can enter. It is pretty obvious it was neither of us that where in this room as we all share the same worry. Which makes it everyone else a possible suspect.”

 

“Si...” Fernando began to see Mark's idea. “It could have been any other driver. I am not sure about the rookies though. It could have been Romain, Sergio or any others as they seem jealous over Seb's recent wins...I just hope not Felipe.” 

 

“I highly doubt it that it is Felipe, he has a kid and a wife he loves, mate.” 

 

“And I hope so! Oh Mark.” Fernando cuddled against Mark. “What if the police can't catch the criminal, what then?”

 

“Not if I can help it.” Fernando looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

“You are going to help the police?”

 

“Yep, I am an insider, I know the people here better than the police ever will. All I need is some help.”

 

Fernando shook his head. “I'm sorry, I won't be able to help. I am not good at snooping and I am no witness to anything but the blooded sheets.”

 

“You don't have to if you don't want to.” Mark cradled Fernando's head with his hands. “I know exactly what bloke I need for this.”

 

“And who is that?”

 

“Jenson. The bloke has seen everything in the room, the direction of the blood, the wound and how Sebastian was restraint. He was at the crime scene and that memory for him will be fresh for the rest of his life unfortunately. He also has a witness of the person involved in the crime, which is Nico. All we got to look for is a black coat that matches Nico's glimpse.”

 

Fernando's face light up. “That's brilliant! But we really can't leave the hotel without getting caught. How will you handle that?”

 

“Easy. We only go out of here when there is really a need to. I got a feeling we are sharing the same floor, or hotel for that matter, with the criminal.”

 

“Just don't get caught, Mark.” They kissed once more, but much longer. “Te amo.” 

 

“I love you too. I love it when you say it in Spanish.” Both chuckled and gave each other another loving kiss. 

 

Fernando then went to his room and Mark got ready for bed. He hoped that Jenson would agree to his idea, Nico as well as he is the main key to catch the criminal. Not being able to leave the hotel could make the investigation harder but yet easier for them as the criminal could be free to go anywhere, but it would keep all drivers and the crew in the same place where they can be questioned and interrogated. He would have to go step by step and not miss a single clue or the suspect would get away, and no one wanted that. Mark felt the pressure increase on his shoulders and now it was his responsibility to get this right, he needed a win for something greater than racing, and all just for Sebastian.

 

\---

 

Sebastian's condition stabilized as soon his blood level was almost back to normal but still in a deep coma. The doctors where running EEG tests on his brain and revealed low activity was present, too close to none at all. Sebastian still needed assistance to breathe with the respirator down his trachea, he couldn't do it on his own. 

 

He looked like a shell of a human being with a beating heart and a missing soul, laying there being assisted from the nurses in the ICU. The nurses never gave it a second thought who he was, some thought he was just a tourist who almost got killed, some don't think of him of any significance. A shell. Lying there, fading away by the minute. Just another body sooner or later to be dumped into a whole in the ground. Rotting and forgotten. A nobody.

 


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get too scared, I am there for you. *holds arms out to you*

Jenson woke up again and again after nightmares that plagued him in his sleep. He sat up on his bed and tried to relax after he saw the entire event again where he opened the door and found Sebastian bleeding to death from his neck. The details where different, the entire room was splattered with blood, not just the wall where the bed was against, but the German was covered with his own. The neck wound was also different, it was deeper and it showed every ligament, even the spine. Sebastian tried to speak but only gurgles where emitted, and with the dead eyes looking up at Jenson. With a blood drenched grin and running down at the corner of his mouth, the German slowly raised his right hand at him as if he wanted to get him, wanted his life. Like a zombie with his head hanging a little to the side, Sebastian crawled to the floor and clawed his way to Jenson. He tried to run away but as soon he turned he felt a hand on his right ankle and fell to the ground. Jenson turned to his back as the German came up to his face, getting blood all over the Brit. With a gurgle in his voice, Sebastian demanded “Why didn't you find me earlier Jenson? How could you leave me to die. Now you will pay!” he raised a knife and struck Jenson so fast he didn't have time to avoid it. He screamed and jolted awake. 

 

The Brit tried to slow his breathing still dazed on what just happened, instead he felt sick within a split second and ran to the bathroom. The shock, the stress and the distress made his stomach weak. He calmed after a few upchucks and then rested against the wall, wiping his drenched forehead with his pajama sleeve. Jenson had enough of this, he needed to find closure on this, for Sebastian and for himself. He will have to talk to the people that crowded Mark's room, it seems that those are the people he could trust at the moment, the rest of the drivers are all suspects in his mind.

 

Jenson went back to bed, still uneasy and with the image of his dream of the scene burned into the back of his mind. _I hope Nico and Lewis are going OK_ , He thought.

 

\---

 

Nico still felt dreadful, he couldn't get a wink of sleep. He was afraid he would get killed, the criminal could have been in the bathroom hiding behind the shower curtains, in the closet beside the entry door or in a dark corner. Nico became so paranoid he checked every crack in his room, he even dumped his clothes out the baggages to make sure the criminal didn't use his clothes as camouflage. He never ended up being satisfied and ended just sitting drawn in within the thrown clothes on the floor for almost the entire night. Nico started to slightly rock back and forth and his hands shook from fear. 

 

The sun reached in to Nico's room after a few hours and provided a sort of relief that he survived the night. He looked at the bedside clock, 6:25am, everyone was still sleeping but in a few minutes Mark would wake up for a morning run. Nico could look for him and hopefully find some piece of mind. He needed to share some worry to ease the pain, and the tall Australian is a very good listener. _Heck, why not look for him now?_ Nico thought. 

 

He looked first in the bathroom mirror, the first sight scared him. Nico thought he saw a mental patient on the other side, then he came to realize it was himself who looked like a mental patient. His hair where standing disorganized into every direction and under his eyes was a dark shadow as if the light just disappeared into the abyss of insanity. He quickly washed himself with cold water to wake him up a little and restyled his hair to its normal state. Nico didn't have time to make it fancy, he would miss Mark if he did.

 

He left his room and went to Mark's door, knocking quietly just in case so no one else awakens. It took a few seconds before Mark answered who apparently was still drowsy. “What is it Nico?”

 

“I need to talk to you...I didn't sleep the entire night.” Nico tried to hide sadness in his voice but Mark took notice of it.

 

“Come in, I didn't sleep well either.” Nico entered and then went to sit down on a chair. “You look like shit, mate.” Mark said as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

 

“I know.” Nico said weakly. “It has been driving me crazy. I am starting to think the criminal is after me now. I looked everywhere in my room, even in my luggage! I dumped all my clothing on the floor and it's still there.”

 

Mark raised an eyebrow and thought _Nico is really out of it. It seems it has hit him the hardest._ “Why do you think so?”

 

“Because I saw him flee. I know what his coat looks like.” His bottom lip began to quiver. “I am the key to get justice. No one else saw him. Only I did.”

 

The Australian came to the conclusion that the German was at the breaking point, the delusion of the criminal after Nico was understandable but not real. He would have to keep an eye on him to make sure that his paranoia doesn't turn to reality. “It's great you know something about him, but I doubt it he is after you. I will keep an eye on you if that's OK with you.”

 

“Thank you!” Nico was lifted with some of the worry, Mark was now looking after him that the madman cannot touch him. He trusted him with his life. “I don't think the police will do anything if I disappeared, I am glad you will look out for me.” then Nico gave Mark a tight hug.

 

“Whatever will make you sleep at night.” He gave Nico another once over under his eyes, the bruises where getting worse. “Come on, sleep in my bed if you want. Get some rest.”

 

“Thanks.” Nico smiled for the first time since the incident and crawled under the sheets of the bed. Mark watched him just close his eyes and already he fell asleep. _Damn, he really was up all night._

 

\---

 

Lewis managed to sleep a dreamless night, but only because he drank himself to sleep. He found a scotch bottle in the mini fridge in case there was a celebration if he had won the race, instead it was used to drink everything away. He woke up with a head splitting headache and found himself laying on the floor beside the bed. Lewis slowly got up and rested himself by sitting at the edge of the bed, covering his eyes as the sun beamed on them. 

 

_Good that Nicole is not here, she would have made it worse._ Nicole would really had made it worse. She hated it when Lewis drank, especially to the point of passing out. She would have nagged him the entire day while recovering from a hangover, and it wouldn't have gotten any better.

 

Lewis stood up and in snail speed made his way to the bathroom to take some pain medication. He swallowed two pills and drank from the sink to ease them down. We went back to bed and tried to take a nap until the medication took effect. The headache was too much for him to get anymore sleep and decided he needed fresh air. He went out to the balcony of his room and took a deep breath of the outside air. Lewis held onto the railing and started some stretches. Then without thinking his mind wandered off to Seb's room, the way it looked and the smell of blood lingering. Then he noticed something that others might have missed. Without any evidence to point to the criminal as others thought, there was one single piece of it that could lead them in the right direction. There was a strip of duct tape, a small one at that, at the bottom of the chair which was beside Sebastian's bed. Lewis saw it as he woke up from his fainting spell and happened to look under the chair. To Lewis it meant a lot, just he wasn't sure if it would help point out what kind of duct tape. _Bloody hell! Why didn't I think of that sooner? Why would drivers carry duct tape anyway? Fix a broken nose with it in the middle of the race?_ Lewis giggled at the silly thought. _Good that I saw it, I have to tell Jenson immediately!_ He went inside and looked at the clock, 7:34am, Jenson should be awake by now he thought. Lewis smelled his shirt and it reeked of scotch. He changed and headed out his room grabbing the key card as he went. 

 

Lewis knocked at Jenson's door franticly and had to wait for a while. Jenson seemed to take his sweet time as Lewis knocked again and then finally the door opened. “Oh...Lewis...why are you not in bed getting more sleep like everyone else?”

 

“Because I just remembered something important! I need to speak to you about it!” Lewis was restless and didn't want to wait another second. “Inside though.”

 

“Alright.” Jenson let his fellow Englishman in. Lewis didn't seem to care that Jenson was only wearing pajama pants and was technically half asleep.

 

As soon Jenson closed the door, Lewis told him about the tape under the chair and Jenson made wide eyes. “You serious?”

 

“Yeah! I didn't notice till now! We have to get into the room somehow without getting taught, get the piece and escape!”

 

Jenson scratched his head in thought. “I just don't know who is brave enough to do it. What if the room is still in the state as we saw it? You are definitely not doing that because you are a fainter.”

 

Lewis was slightly offended. “I am not! I only fainted because I was shocked!”

 

Jenson just grinned. “Yeah, sure.” Lewis frowned and tilted his head. “I know, I know. You get queasy around blood.” 

 

“Jenson...”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let me get dressed, I need to tell Mark about this. I know he would get involved with this. I got a feeling he will.”

 

“Alright, I will meet you at Mark's then.” Jenson nodded and Lewis headed out.

 

\---

 

Lewis and Jenson explained everything to Mark and Nico, who was still sleepy but much better looking than before. Lewis was intrigued by the Australian who already formed a plan in his head. “From what I know his room is exactly like mine,” Mark pondered, “it has a balcony, same furniture...” he then took the chair and placed it in the approximately same position Jenson described. “OK, let's say the balcony door is open and someone gets in and takes the piece off the chair quickly. Now, the trouble is leaving fingerprints and hair in the crime scene which could have major consequences and could get us in deep shit. We need gloves and something that keeps hair from being left at the scene...” All began to ponder where they could get what they needed. 

 

“Hey!” Nico had an idea. “I got a hat that can help with that!”

 

“What kind of hat you got?” Mark asked.

 

“A bobble hat... blue one...” He was unsure of himself if he could help with this.

 

“Will do. Neither of you has gloves?” All shook their heads. “Not even a pair?” shaking of heads again.

 

“I will text Kimi, asking if he has any.” Lewis suggested.

 

“Do it. I will text Fernando.” Mark and Lewis began texting their friends. Soon Mark received a reply that Fernando has none, but would like to come to his room and discuss what is to be done. Lewis didn't receive any reply yet.

 

Then there was a knock at the door and Mark went to answer. Fernando came in with Kimi who had leather gloves with him. _Why on earth has Kimi leather gloves??_ Jenson thought concerned. 

 

“Thanks Kimi.” Mark thanked as Kimi handed him the gloves. “Now we all need to do is wait until it's night. We are not doing this in broad daylight we will get spotted.”

 

“Sounds like a plan then!” Jenson nodded.

 

“But who is willing enough to break in into a crime scene?” Lewis pointed out. All looked at each other to out the one who will go.

 

“I'm out!” Fernando said.

 

“Me too.” Nico pulled himself out of it.

 

“Nope.” Now Jenson.

 

“Not gonna happen.” Lewis said in time as then Mark's attention was shifted on Kimi. He just sighed.

 

“Fine.” Kimi reached out his hand to the Australian who gave back his gloves, now he was the one breaking into the room.

 

“Good, now we all can't do too much today. We are all being questioned by police and it is best we stay low so no one suspects a thing. I already have a plan for tomorrow where we have to be the police.” All agreed and returned to their rooms.

 

\---

 

The questioning from the police was ordinary for Mark, Fernando and Kimi. Where were you when the incident happened? When did you hear Sebastian Vettel was attacked? Who told you the information on what happened? How did you handle it? For Lewis, they couldn't get out much as he fainted when he saw all the blood. For Jenson they made him describe how he handled the situation on saving Sebastian. For Nico they wanted as detailed as possible how the criminal looked, and they only got the same answer he has given everyone else, a black coat. After the questioning, they where sent to their rooms and not leave until the police was done with the rest of the drivers. _Dreadful...absolutely dreadful! I can't even get lunch for hell's sake!_ Jenson thought angrily with a rumbling stomach.

 

\---

 

Sebastian Vettel was still unresponsive. Still no decent brain activity. Still a human shell. Doctors checked his pupils and where still dilated, a little better than the day before, which indicates a lack of oxygen in the brain. For some reason oxygen is not going to his head, and Doctors are baffled on what the cause is. The jugular is reconnected to its previous state, but somehow there is something they missed. They tested Sebastian for his oxygen in his blood but it came out normal. There is something wrong, very wrong and they need to figure out it fast.

 


	4. The Evidence

The police where gone, everyone was free to roam the hotel again and the six drivers sat at a table in the restaurant eating their dinner. “Why did it take so bloody long? Why couldn't they hurry and get it done with faster?” Jenson complained as he rubbed his stomach after he ordered. “Now my stomach hurts...”

 

“Mine won't stop rumbling...” Nico added.

 

“Now another waiting game until the food arrives.” Fernando rested his head on the table.

 

“I hate waiting.” Kimi drummed his fingers on the table.

 

“At least we can talk about what your plan is for tomorrow.” Lewis tried to create a little of talkative atmosphere. “We really shouldn't mention anything of...you know.”

 

Mark nodded. “Yep, that's top secret until we are in my room. What I had in mind for tomorrow is that I go with Jenson asking some people who where at the party yesterday, most likely Red Bull mechanics and pit crew. There could have been also other people from different teams there, or even around the hotel, who saw Sebastian. Maybe he made his way to his room by himself and didn't notice he was being stalked. We don't know how the bloke got to his room so finding eyewitnesses is vital here.”

 

“Alright.” Jenson agreed. “I will ask some folks at McLaren, see if anyone has seen him. Oh drinks!” The waitress handed out their ordered drinks. A beer for Mark, a coke for Lewis, wine for Fernando, a mixed vodka drink for Kimi, martini for Nico and a pina colada with an umbrella for Jenson. Everyone looked at Jenson who grinned brightly as he received his drink. “What? It's my favorite here.” The group shared a giggle.

 

“What about the rest of us?” Fernando wondered why only Mark and Jenson where going to ask people.

 

Mark leaned in and lowered his voice “I'm sorry but when all of us go asking people around it will be suspicious. Got to keep in mind we are being monitored.” 

 

“Makes sense.” Kimi nodded and took a sip from his drink. “I have looked around the hotel, the police presence is ridiculous.”

 

“Exactly.” the Australian agreed. “Now we are set for today and tomorrow. Meet all of you at my room at 12am sharp!” the group got the message and at that moment the food arrived.

 

“Cake as a side dish? Really Jenson?” Lewis commented.

 

“Yeah, that's why I love this place, the owner knows me too well!” Jenson grinned and everyone laughed. _He needs to marry that cake_ Fernando thought.

 

\---

 

Sebastian's Doctor tried his best to figure out what was going on with him, as his oxygen level is normal his pupils then shouldn't be dilated. He looked over the files again, Seb seemed like a healthy person. Then a nurse rushed in with another patient's results and found that the healthy patient who has been complaining of stomach pains has low oxygen in her blood. The doctor looked at both files as no stomach pain is caused by low oxygen. “What idiot switched the damn files for my comatose patient? I want this fixed now! I need to readjust the respirator!” The nurse apologized and ran to fix the problem. The Doctor went to Sebastian's respirator and found it was set too low. He fixed the problem and got mad as the nurse who is suppose to take care of his patient never noticed the error. _I am reassigning her, I can't afford mistakes here on a foreign comatose!_

 

\---

 

Night fell in Malaysia and the weather didn't hold up, it began to thunder and pour down heavily. Mark looked out his window and cursed to himself. “Fucking hell...Why does it have to rain now? At the time where Kimi has to break into the room! Great. Fucking great.” He checked online on his computer when the thunderstorm will stop, and it will continue until 2am. “I hope we are able to do this without fucking up.” Mark began thinking on how slippery the wall would be. Between Mark's and Sebastian's patios there is a ledge standing out, enough that one can slide standing on their toes and another ledge above to hold on to, Kimi could easily accomplish it as it's the perfect height for him. _I just hope he is not one of those people who look down when they are at great heights,_ Mark pondered. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, he looked at the bedside clock, 8:57pm. _I wonder who that is..._ the Australian thought and went to answer the door. “Hey Fernando!” He greeted with a smile.

 

“Hola hot stuff.” Fernando giggled, his nose was a little red and it seemed he had a little too much to drink. “I'm lonely, want some company?”

 

“Sure, come in. I was getting a little lonely as well.” Mark stepped aside and let the tipsy Spaniard in.

 

“I brought wine with me! I just can't get enough of this stuff! It tastes like sweet love to me, you need to try it.” He held out a bottle which was half empty.

 

“I will.” Mark laughed. “Just one glass though, we need to be sober for the mission today.” Fernando smiled as the Australian got two wine glasses from the cupboard. The Spaniard poured into the glasses, they toasted another and drank a sip. Mark was impressed by the wine, it did almost tasted like love would feel. “This is the best wine I ever drank! Where did you get it?”

 

“That's the wine I ordered for dinner. I liked it so much I just needed the entire bottle of it.”

 

“Ah, and how much did it cost?”

 

“For me it was free. I guess they felt for me as I didn't finish the race because of a faulty nose.” 

 

“Lucky you. Just don't drink it all at once.” Mark smiled.

 

“I won't.” Mark then kissed Fernando's lips tenderly. They set down their glasses, their kiss intensified and their bodies touched another. The Spaniard's breathing sped up as the Australian's hands explored his body.

 

“Want me to sober you up?” Mark said lustfully and led Fernando against the wall.

 

“That would be wonderfu-ohh!” He gasped as his lover's hand graced on his half hard-on. “You really know how to turn it up.”

 

“Oh I do.” Mark went for Fernando's neck leaving a trail of licks and kisses. He slowly grind his groin against the other.

 

“You don't know how much-ah I want you.” Fernando blushed heavily.

 

“And you will get it.” Mark nibbled on his ear as the Australian placed his hand down the Spaniard's pants and he gasped from the shot of pleasure.

 

“More, I want more.”

 

Mark laughed, “Patience my love.”

 

\---

 

Kimi was reading a book as he couldn't sleep, the time was getting by too slow and he wanted to get the mission done as soon as possible. He imagined of what he might see, blood could be there, another piece of evidence, Sebastian himself still in the bed? Kimi didn't like that a bit, he didn't want to see Seb still in that bed, dead for that matter. He wanted him to be OK, recovering in the hospital and waking up from the coma. He put those aside for now as it was upsetting him and Kimi didn't feel like crying. _Wait..._ Kimi heard someone talk...or moan? _Wait...isn't that Mark's room?_ He looked at the wall opposite of him, Mark's room was right there on the other side. Another moan came through the wall. _Who is that anyway?_ Kimi didn't want to get any closer to the wall to listen and so perked his ears, then he heard “Oh Mark! Ah, you are huge!” Kimi's hair stood on all ends as soon he recognized the Spanish accent. _Is Mark fucking Fernando?!? They are that close??_ Kimi quickly got out his headphones and turned up music before he had to hear anymore of it.

 

\---

 

Jenson tried to sleep but the previous night's dream was still in his mind. He didn't want to dream of something like that again. He looked at his clock beside his bed, 11:24pm, almost time to head to Mark's. He wondered what the others where up to, then Sebastian came into his mind. Where the people at the hospital treating him good? Was he still in his coma? Jenson wanted to go visit Seb in the hospital but wasn't sure if Bernie could give them the privilege to do so, as the police had the power here. _Seb, get through this._

 

\---

 

A beeping amongst the ICU sounded as a heart began to fibrillate and beat out of order. A Doctor ran to the patient with a defibrillator, set it to the appropriate voltage, and zapped the patient's chest. The heart continued to beat nicely and the doctor was relieved. “What are you doing here?” Sebastian's Doctor yelled at the doctor who just saved the patient. “This is my patient and mine alone! I don't want anyone touch him without my authorization! I already had an incident!” 

 

“S-sorry! Won't happen again...” The other doctor was confused and left.

 

Sebastian was exposed at the chest and his Doctor fixed the gown for him. “Now what happened to you?” The Doctor looked at the respirator and noticed it was set to low once again. “I swear I fixed that! This can't be possible!” He fixed it and made sure he did it right. “This thing needs a good once over itself.”

 

\---

 

All clocks finally pointed at midnight and right on time the group collected themselves in Mark's room. As Kimi entered, he gave Mark the _I heard what you did_ look and the Australian went red in the face. 

 

“So, here's the plan again.” Mark started off as his face went back to normal. “Kimi, you are going to have to cross to the other balcony on the ledge against the wall, it sticks out enough so you can stand on your toes. Get in the room, see if you can find any other evidence than the tape, the more the better we are. Here, take my camera.” He handed Kimi a point-and-shoot camera. “Footprints are the best when you do find one. The gear is here,” Nico handed over his blue bobble hat to the Finn. _I have to wear that?_ He thought. “Oh and don't forget the gloves which you have.” Kimi nodded. “It is wet out there, be careful. I wish I could give you a towel to dry your shoes off to not leave any prints but that would already put too much weight on you.”

 

“That's fine. I melted the soles on these. They are untraceable now.” Kimi showed the soles of his secondary shoes and they where molted flat perfectly.

 

“Damn, that must have taken a lot of time.” Jenson was impressed.

 

“Eh, not really.” Kimi shrugged. “I will change to these shoes once I am over, they won't give me any grip on the ledge.”

 

“Good thinking.” Mark smiled. “And I wish you luck.” Kimi dipped his head in thanks and went to the balcony.

 

The rain was still pouring down, and the Finn climbed and sat on the railing of the balcony. He took a few deep breaths before he placed the first foot on the bottom ledge, testing the slipperiness of it, then grabbed the top ledge with one hand while the other was still gripping the railing. Kimi placed his weight on the toes and put the second foot beside the other. He looked how many steps it could take to get to the other balcony and luckily not much. The Finn let go of the railing and secured his position so he could continue sliding to his left. Without lifting his foot he slowly slid and felt along the ledge, stopped and let the other foot move together again. Another slide to the left and let the right foot catch up. Then again, and once more. Slowly Kimi removed his left hand from the upper ledge and measured how far the railing was, another step was needed. Slowly placing his hand back up and letting his left foot slide over and his right one catch up. Kimi grabbed the railing and slowly approached it sliding once more and carefully climbed it. The Finn made it, he was at the other room and his ankles where burning from the tension. He took a small break and then he switched his shoes and made sure there was nothing on his gloves and _Stupid hat...._

 

Kimi seemed nervous on what he will see in the room, luckily the curtains where drawn and he couldn't see what will await him. He tested the balcony door and it was strangely open. He then closed his eyes, grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside. The smell of blood was certainly there, his nose told him. The Finn opened his eyes and was frightened with what he saw. All the blood was still there, staining the covers, wall and carpet. _Holy shit! He had lost that much?No wonder he is in a coma...and the cops didn't even bother to clean it up._ Kimi thought and frowned. 

 

He looked around in the room trying to picture where the convict was. The chair would have been against the desk beside the balcony windows. The suspect grabbed the chair and placed it beside where Sebastian would have lain, which was the left side of the bed. Kimi went to the area and then pictured how the blood flowed on to the floor. The suspect would have stepped on it and gotten a little stamp like effect on the sole and 'stamped' the carpet with the imprint. Kimi followed where the criminal left and bingo, a print. He took out the camera, zoomed at the evidence and took a picture of it. Then he stepped beside it to compare his shoe size with the criminal, the suspect had bigger shoes than Kimi had. He took a picture of the comparison. _I am good at this, this is easy._ Kimi smiled softly. 

 

Now there needed to be more than the duct tape and the footprint he just found. Kimi looked around the room to find more evidence, he checked the drawers and found nothing of significance. He went to check the bathroom and noticed there was dried blood in the sink, apparently the suspect tried to clean his knife, strange but now he knows that looking for a bloody knife won't get them anywhere. The Finn looked at the mirror and found strange smudges on it, Seb definitely doesn't write on mirrors when they are fogged up after showering. _Exactly! I should fog up the mirror to see what is written on it...but then it would leave evidence that I was here...well sometimes one got to make sacrifices. I just won't spit at it._ Kimi swallowed any saliva he had in his mouth and then fogged up the mirror with his breath. _Follow_. First word that appeared. Kimi quickly took a picture of it before it completely disappeared. The Finn then continued to fog up the mirror. _Me._ Another picture. He took a deep slow breath and fogged it up again. _And She._ He took the picture of that, then he wondered, _Who is 'she'?_ Then the last bit of the mirror. _Dies._ Kimi chocked and coughed on his arm. _What the hell? Who dies? Who is she?_ He fogged franticly the mirror up again and took the last picture of it. What does the suspect mean by “Follow me and she dies”? Is Mark, Kimi and the rest pursuing a criminal that possibly is holding a hostage? The problem is now who exactly.

 

The Finn went to the chair that had the duct tape piece under it, he made sure he didn't touch the blood patches with his knees and took the duct tape piece off. He placed it in his pocked with the camera and left to the balcony. Kimi put on his shoes that he used to climb the ledge and gripped the railing. He did the slow procedure again to get properly positioned on the ledge and slowly moved to the right. The ledge was strangely more slippery than before causing Kimi to get anxious. Not a single mistake could be made now, he focused on his feet not to shift any other way but to the right. He slowly measured again how close he was to the railing, almost touching with the fingertips. Moved his hand back up, moved to the right again a little, and then his right foot slipped as he tried to grab for the railing. He fell toward the railing, caught it in time and held on. Kimi's heart beat out of his chest as he hung 5 floors up above an avoidable death fall. The Finn sucked all the air he could and summoned all the remaining strength he had and pulled himself up. He dropped onto Mark's balcony in relief he made it and the rain cooled his hot running body. “Damn Kimi are you alright?” Jenson asked scared on what he just saw.

 

“Yeah.” Kimi replied still breathing heavily. “Got more evidence than Mark asked for. A lot of it.”

 

\---

 

The group reviewed the evidence on Mark's computer and Jenson drew out the shoe print in a small notebook for quick reference. The difference in shoe size could tell them that the suspect was around Mark's height, now they know how tall the suspect is and can eliminate shorter ones. The tape could to be Scotch Tough Duct Tape, with the signs of heavy struggle as Jenson has seen on Sebastian's wrists something like that might have been used to keep him from breaking free. The message on the mirror was apparently meant for them since they are after him, now they must be even carefuller not to mention anything at all in public as it seems they are being watched. Who the hostage is no one is for sure and making assumptions isn't a good idea.

 


	5. The Party

“What are we gonna do?” Lewis felt scared that if they did the wrong move the hostage will end up dead. “What if the suspect catches us getting together like this, looking for more evidence and even questioning others on what happened?”

 

Mark began to think with his hand on his chin. “We will constantly watch our backs, look around rooms more carefully and take notice of every person we see. Who knows maybe we will find that guy faster. I guess we will have to visit the people we want to interview at their rooms Jenson.” Jenson then nodded. “We can't risk talking about this in public anymore. No word is mentioned again out in the open, even if you think you are out of earshot, don't talk about it. Think of the hostage, now we got another life on the line. Now we all have phones to text another, share another's numbers if you don't have theirs. When you are in public look around you if anyone is around before you check the messages. Keep in mind that the suspect could outsmart us and use binoculars to look at the phone screens. Now off to bed all of you, we got a bloody load of work to do so rest up as best as you can.” Everyone nodded and said their good nights. The only one that didn't leave was Fernando.

 

“Could I stay with you tonight?” the Spaniard threw his puppy eyes at Mark from the bed, who just couldn't refuse them.

 

“Sure. Why the heck not.” the Australian smiled and crawled on top of his lover and kissed him passionately. 

 

\---

 

Sebastian remained under the coma, his brain has suffered significantly from the lack of oxygen he received through the day. Doctors determined that he will have to go through therapy once he would awaken. He would probably have trouble speaking, walking or just doing simple tasks but that would be too soon to judge. Sebastian's Doctor made sure he gets the best care his patient can get, and that his new nurse checks on him every 15 minutes. Now the Doctor could get some rest himself, it has been one hell of a day.

 

\---

 

Jenson woke up from a good dreamless night, he began to feel more refreshed than yesterday, and less frightened. There was a fire of determination in him, he will do his best in finding the best witness accounts he could get out of people. He began to feel like Sherlock Holmes in this...well more like Watson. Mark had all the plans, the problem solving skills and the means to not get caught by the crooks, which makes him the Sherlock. Jenson was fine with it, he will stand alongside Mark until they and Sebastian are safe once again.

 

The cake loving Brit got quickly dressed and texted Mark.

 

_You ready? Shall I go first or will you?_

 

It didn't take even a minute before Mark replied.

 

_I'm ready when you are. You can go first, I just texted Adrian Newey and Christian Horner and haven't gotten back yet. I suggest you check with Felipe, Fernando told me he was at the party for a little, maybe he has seen something. I will keep you posted._

 

Jenson then needed to interview Felipe Massa. _Now...where is his room?_ He then quickly texted Mark back asking what number Felipe's room was.

 

Then a few seconds later, _Room 513_.

 

Jenson memorized the number and headed out of his room. His room number was 502, the numbers increased to his right and headed that direction. He turned a corner and then he saw the 513 at the end. _Geeze...I almost went in a circle._ The Brit approached the door and knocked. “Yes, just a minute!” Jenson heard from the inside. He patiently waited and then the door opened. “Oh hey Jenson! I thought it was the police again.”

 

“Why, did the police visit you more than once?” The Brit found it strange.

 

“Yeah, please come in and I will tell you.” Felipe let Jenson in and led him away from the door. “Want something to drink? Coffee?” 

 

“Ahh...I haven't had breakfast and coffee sounds good.” Jenson said.

 

“Me neither.” The Brazilian got two cups and poured some coffee in them. “I can't eat really at the moment because do you know what the cops think of me?” He handed a cup to Jenson.

 

“What exactly?” The Brit wondered.

 

“They think I did it!” Felipe said angrily and Jenson burned his tongue on the coffee.

 

“What? Impossible!” He looked at the Brazilian's shoes. “What shoe size are you?”

 

“Wha...uhh...” Felipe was puzzled. “I'm a 7.”

 

“What I thought. The police are just throwing assumptions around and not actually solving anything. That could explain why everything seemed untouched. The suspect has a shoe size of 11.5 and is around Mark's height.”

 

“How do you know anyway?” His curiosity grew.

 

“Kimi broke into Sebastian's hotel room last night and found a blood shoe print in the carpet.”

 

“What? You broke into a crime scene??”

 

“Yes we did. Now, the reason I am here is...”

 

“So that you can ask me what happened at the party.” Felipe took the words out of Jenson's mouth.

 

“Exactly, can you tell me everything, in detail if you can?”

 

“I will give it my best shot, although I left early after congratulating Sebastian of his win.”

 

\---

 

Felipe heard the commotion of a huge party as he left the hotel restaurant in the giant ballroom. He felt bored and needed a little excitement and decided to see what it was all about. It was the Red Bull's first win of the season party and everyone was passing around drinks, hugs and sometimes kisses. The Brazilian decided to look for Sebastian and it didn't take long to find him. He was sitting on the shoulders of Michael Schumacher and Mika Hakkinen with a beer in his hand. David Coulthart was in front of them shouting “Vettel is number one! One more win!” and the crowd went wild. 

 

As Felipe got closer squeezing past the drunken fellows, Sebastian was put to the ground again and David said something to him Felipe couldn't hear over the noisy crowd. The drunk German nodded with a smile.

 

“I won't.” Sebastian smiled and seemed to have a slight slur in his words. The three ex-drivers left the party and Felipe approached the German.

 

“Hey, Seb! Congratulations on the win! I can sense you will win the Championship this year again.” The Brazilian offered his hand for a shake.

 

“Thanks!” Sebastian almost missed Felipe's hand. “I know I will win the title again. It's an amazing ride!”

 

He laughed, “I know, I was almost there but not quite there to actually win it. You are a lucky man.”

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot. I wish Hanna was here. She didn't want to come here and I am not sure why.”

 

“Maybe she doesn't like parties.” Felipe shrugged.

 

“Maybe...maybe she also doesn't like to see me like this.” Seb hiccuped and laughed. “I should stop drinking so much.” He took in the last gulp of his beer.

 

“Everyone has the right to do what they want, but of course everything has its limit. Just don't turn into an alcoholic.” 

 

“Oh I think I am far from that. I am just a social drinker.” Sebastian went to the bar and gotten himself another beer.

 

Felipe got himself also a beer and opened it. “Why not toast to your victory?” He lifted his bottle.

 

The German laughed and agreed. “So it shall! Prost!” Their bottles clinked and Seb drowned half of his while the Brazilian only could manage a little. He saw how fast the German drank, it amazed him that he was still standing.

 

“How much did you drink?”

 

“I don't remember...Around five beers. This would be my sixth.” 

 

_He will suffer a major hangover tomorrow morning_. Felipe thought. He looked at his watch, 5:13pm, and remembered where he was suppose to be. “Hey, sorry I gotta leave early. I was suppose to call my wife thirteen minutes ago, hope you won't be mad.”

 

“Nah, it's alright, I am waiting for Kimi to arrive. He was suppose to join me.” Sebastian's words where beginning to really slur. 

 

“Take care.” Felipe patted the German's shoulder and got a drunken grin in return. He took a last look back at Sebastian and saw he finished his sixth beer in no time. _A giant hangover tomorrow._

 

\---

 

“And that's it.” Felipe concluded his story.

 

Jenson finished jotting down notes in his small notebook. “So Sebastian was sitting on a chair of champions, Mika and Michael, and David was chanting. Seb was let down and David said something to him...I wonder what that was. Then Sebastian was waiting for Kimi and got piss drunk. Kimi was never at the party as he doesn't appreciate crowds too much. He told me, as we where awaiting the news from the hospital, that Iceman was not even in the hotel at the time. It just doesn't make sense, why was Seb waiting for Kimi?”

 

“You have to tell me that, Detective Button.” The Brazilian commented and received a laugh from the Brit.

 

“Thanks a bunch Felipe, you don't know how much you have contributed to Mark's and my efforts.” They shook hands as they got up.

 

“I am glad I could help.” The Brazilian smiled brightly.

 

Before Jenson left Felipe's room, he texted Mark, _Meet me at my room door, I got splendid news_. He thanked Felipe again and left.

 

\---

 

Mark received the message, kissed Fernando who was on his bed and said “I will be back soon. Apparently there has been another breakthrough. Jenson got 'splendid news'” the Australian tried to mimic Jenson's accent and made the Spaniard laugh.

 

“Great! Tell me afterwards what he has uncovered.” Fernando smiled.

 

“I will.” Mark then left the room. 

 

He went to Jenson's door and knocked at it, pretending he doesn't know he is actually gone and waits for him to answer. He then heard down the hall “Hey Mark! Sorry I was just getting a new cake recipe from Felipe he promised me he would share.” _Nice Jenson, keep that up._ Mark smiled as the Brit covered up what he actually did.

 

“Oh! Isn't that nice of the bloke. Mate, I gotta tell you, you and your cakes really. I think we need to send you to rehab, you have become addicted to them!” Mark joked and Jenson laughed.

 

“You love the ones I bake! Come on, I will share some cake with you, I need some help on eating them.” The Brit reached for his key card and opened the door.

 

“Sure! Love to!” He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 

 

“Come in!” Mark and Jenson entered the room and moved away from the door. 

 

“Now tell me everything!” The Australian sat down in a chair and the Brit sat on the opposite one. Jenson told him every detail Felipe has told him, especially about the part where DC said something to Sebastian and how Seb wanted to wait for Kimi. “Interesting.” Mark began to process the information. “I believe that David told Sebastian to wait for Kimi, but why? Kimi never was there!”

 

“Exactly! That's why it doesn't make sense to me.”

 

“Maybe Adrian and Christian know what happened at the end, they where there the entire time and kept an eye on Sebastian. I will go to the blokes right now and see what they know. I will let you know where to meet next.”

 

“Alright, good with me.” Mark got up and ruffled Jenson's hair. “Hey!” the Australian laughed as the Brit fixed his hair.

 

\---

 

Christian awaited Adrian and Mark to show up any minute at his suite door. He was more than pleased with what Mark was doing to help Sebastian, he was elated he is doing this. The police didn't even bother to interrogate Christian and only bothered the drivers. What where they suppose to know? Most of them weren't even there, from the exception of Nico, Jenson and Lewis. Felipe was at the party yes, Christian saw him talking and toasting to something at the bar with Seb and that was it. Then the knock echoed in the room and Christian rushed to open it. “Come in! Come in!” He told Mark and Adrian.

 

“Make sure you close the door properly and then we move away from it.” Mark insisted.

 

“Alright...” Christian wasn't sure why but he did it anyway. They moved away from the door and sat in the round arrangement of couches. “Why did you...”

 

“Because they could be listening in, find out we are still pursuing them and kill the hostage.” Mark said in a low tone and the jaws of Christian and Adrian dropped.

 

“H-h-hostage?” Adrian could barely find his words.

 

“Yes, we don't know who she is and we are trying to be careful as we can be. We got two lives on the line and we got to keep that in mind.”

 

“Shit...” Horner couldn't believe his ears.

 

“We will do our best to help you out, what do you need to know?” Newer felt nervous as hell, he didn't know they where dealing with a hostage.

 

“Everything beyond 5:13pm until Sebastian somehow leaves the party.” Mark watched the two carefully as he opened up Jenson's notebook to continue where he had left off.

 

“Alright, that must be the time where Sebastian was at the bar drinking away.”

 

\---

 

“How many beers do you think he had already?” Adrian asked Christian as Sebastian opened his seventh alone.

 

“Not sure, I just hope he won't end up vomiting all over himself. He is drinking like a fish, I have never seen him drink this much before.” Horner watched as the German drank half of the beer in one go, then all of a sudden start singing a song Christian didn't recognize or even understand as the words where severely slurred. “Oh no Sebastian.” He held his eyes closed to avoid to look at the German embarrassing himself. 

 

“But hey, there comes Kimi to the rescue.” Adrian pointed out.

 

“Oh good. Always wearing that bloody had and sunglasses.” Horner saw how Kimi straightened Sebastian out and place an arm under Seb's right underarm and helped him walk. “Wait a minute...” He then noticed the height difference, Kimi seemed to have grown a little. “Are you sure that's Kimi?”

 

“Yeah.” Newey examined Kimi again, “That's Kimi alright, who else wears a cap and sunglasses all day?”

 

“He does take it off at some point but...the build is a little different...” Horner wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not. Then Sebastian disappeared with the man disguised like Kimi.

 

\---

 

Mark couldn't really write down the last part, it was too much of a mind boggle on who was dressed as Kimi. Adrian and Christian where the same as the Australian, they didn't know what to make of it. Then it hit Mark, if the person was just a little shorter than Sebastian, that made the suspecter's feet huge for his size. He gave it more thought then his brain separated them and now the possibility of two suspects emerged. Where there two suspects on to this? If so, they hit a difficult case here, now they had to look at two instead of one. _Shit just got complicated._ Mark thought concerned.

 

\---

 

Sebastian's Doctor checked on his comatose patient and found everything in order. Respirator was working fine, Sebastian's pupils where ever so slowly improving and color has returned to his face. The Doctor was starting to think he will be fine, but one does never know what happens with a comatose patient, they might look healthy one day and pass away the next and that concerned him greatly. He hoped it wouldn't happen with him, as he recently heard in the news that a Formula 1 driver is in his care. He felt under great pressure to keep THE Sebastian Vettel alive, he would become renowned if he survives and recovers fully. He will become the famous doctor he dreamed of. His goal is waiting at the end.

 


	6. The Message

Mark messaged Jenson to meet him at Kimi's door as it was vital they knew about the possible second suspect. Once by the door, Mark knocked and Kimi answered almost immediately. “Got the message from Jenson, come in.” the Finn let the two in. The Brit and Australian sat on his bed and Kimi sat on a chair backwards. “So what's the news.”

 

“Kimi,” Mark started off cautiously, “We are dealing with a second suspect. Someone dressed up as you and abducted Sebastian from the party.” the Finn stared in disbelief. “He was slightly taller than you and wore your exact clothes you had that day. The cap, the sunglasses, everything.”

 

“Why?” Kimi still was bewildered. Why would someone dress up as him and abduct Seb?

 

“Maybe he is the accomplice of the first suspect. The lure to the killer.” Jenson said as he finished examining what Mark has written down. “I just wish I could have seen what Christian saw. Whoever that was seems to have your likeness.”

 

“Adrian even couldn't tell Kimi apart until Horner pointed out the size difference. The crook was a genius and now we hit a brick wall. We got two criminals, possibly in the hotel, running around and following us and now we are stuck!” Mark found it frustrating that they couldn't find more leads than they already had. “I wish I could ask David Coulthart, Michael Schumacher or even Mika Hakkinen where they went but I am not even sure where they currently are. They aren't even drivers anymore and not associated permanently with Formula 1 as far as I know. They wouldn't be stuck like us in this hotel.”

 

“Why not ask the front desk clerk?” Jenson suggested. “Just ask for one of the three and I bet she will be glad to give you their room number.”

 

“Try that!” Kimi enthused the Australian.

 

“I will, not now though. We have already done enough for today of interrogation, now comes the evidence gathering. Keep your eyes open. I will tell Fernando what we found out, you two choose between Nico and Lewis. I will be in my room when you need me.” Kimi and Jenson nodded.

 

\---

 

Felipe relaxed by the hotel pool to let go of what has been bothering him since he told Mark of what happened. He wasn't sure why but something just didn't seem right. The Malaysian sun's heat almost reminded him of home back in Brazil, hot and roasting. He would have been home already if the incident never happened, hugging his son and kissing his wife, maybe going a little further than just kissing her. Felipe quickly got his mind out of the gutter as he remembered he was wearing small Brazilian bathing shorts and is out in the open. _Not a good idea to think of such things Felipe! Dirty minded you..._ the Brazilian giggled and closed his eyes again resting in a lounge chair.

 

The sun began to hide behind the hotel and casted a shadow on Felipe. He got annoyed but it was time to head inside anyway, rain was coming their way again as he noticed the dark clouds to the west. He put on his shorts and t-shirt, grabbed his things and headed inside. He went into the elevator in the lobby and pressed the fifth floor button. The elevator got Felipe up and then he exited to the hallway. The Brazilian went to his door and pulled out the key card out of his pocket. He was about to insert it as he felt someone behind him much larger than he was approach and turned around to see who it was. With a black coat, ski-mask and sunglasses on, the man took a swing at Felipe as he quickly dropped his things and dodged the large Hunter's knife aimed at his chest. The knife got lodged in the door, with the man's hand still at the hilt, Felipe kicked upwards at his elbow causing his arm to bend beyond the limit creating major pain for the attacker. The masked man groaned and let go of the knife and stepped back, the smaller Brazilian then found the opportunity to punch him in the face as he bend over in agony. The man's head flipped back and he landed on his back, Felipe then went to him and punched him again breaking the attackers sunglasses before the bigger man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flipping the smaller man with his leg over himself. Felipe landed painfully on his back letting a cry out. The man got up quickly and pulled the knife out of the door. The small Brazilian got up facing his attacker, he managed to dodge another attack to his chest but instead the knife sliced his left upper arm open. Felipe shrieked and held onto his bleeding arm as the man was ready to strike again. 

 

“Hey!” The man looked up and ran away hastily. “Come back here arsehole!” The masked man ran down the stairway and was gone. “Fuck! Fucking fuck!” Felipe looked up who his savior was, Mark was going to pursue the suspect but he was too fast down the flight of stairs. 

 

“What's going on? I heard screa...Oh my god! Are you OK Felipe?” Jenson ran to the Brazilian who was now on his knees still holding his arm. His hand was covered with blood and his gash was burning like hell.

 

“Get bandages and peroxide, then I will be OK.” Felipe demanded.

 

“You need stitches too! Mark!” Jenson called to the Australian, who was trying not to punch the glass window beside the door to the stairway, and looked at him. “Get the bloody hotel medic before Felipe goes into shock!”

 

“I'm on it!” Mark dashed down the stairs as he saw Felipe's blood covered hand.

 

“What just happened?” Kimi came running.

 

“Someone attacked me for no good reason.” the Brazilian began to feel a little out of it.

 

“What did he look like?” Jenson asked holding Felipe's shoulder as he looked like he was about to collapse.

 

“Black ski-mask, sunglasses, black jacket, hiking boots, should have a black eye by now and was Mark's height. The knife was a Hunter's knife, it got lodged in the door.”

 

 _We got him! Now he will be easy to spot with a black eye!_ Jenson thought with glee. “Good that you inflicted some damage on him, now he won't escape us that quickly. Thanks Felipe.”

 

The Brazilian smiled, “Glad I could help.”

 

Kimi went over to the punctured door and examined the hole. “I think I know what knife it was. It is used for skinning fresh kill.”

 

“Isn't that nice.” Felipe commented. “I almost got skinned alive.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Jenson could see that the Brazilian's breathing was labored somewhat.

 

“Little weak that's all.”

 

“Stay with us as best as you can. Kimi, check if Mark is coming up yet with the medic.” Kimi nodded at Jenson's request and went to the stairwell. 

 

\---

 

The Medic arrived, cleaned and stitched Felipe's wound as Nico confirmed that it was indeed the same coat the two saw. Now the biggest questions floated around Jenson and Mark's heads, why was Felipe attacked? Did the attacker stalk Jenson and hear every single bit of the story the Brazilian told to the Brit? What part of the story is so important that it was the cause of the attack?

 

“Want my room for now Felipe?” Fernando asked. “That door is busted and you aren't safe there anymore. I can stay at Mark's.”

 

 _So you two lovebirds can keep me up all night??_ Kimi thought angrily.

 

“Sure, if you help me carry some things over.” Felipe smiled and the Spaniard agreed.

 

“I guess our rooms aren't even safe anymore,” Mark contemplated, “I am not sure what we will do now with that. We can work with what we got, the suspect has a black eye and we can track him down easy. All we got to do is look at people when we go to the restaurant to eat, there is no reason for the suspect not to be there when we are.”

 

“We will see, the seven of us can go. Felipe is pretty much a part of our group now, and another pair of eyes will be useful.” Jenson suggested.

 

“Good, because I am starving.” The Australian griped his rumbling stomach.

 

\---

 

After Felipe's things where transferred to Fernando's room, the seven of them went to the restaurant, ate and found no one with a black eye. Afterwards they split up and strolled through the hotel in pairs, Felipe was with Jenson and Mark was on his own. After a half hour, Mark received one text message from each group that none have seen anyone with a black eye or injured in any way. He found it strange, has the criminal finally left the hotel? If so, where to?

 

\---

 

Sebastian was still in his coma, his Doctor predicted he would wake up within two days or less as his brain activity slowly and steadily increased. He began to breathe on his own again and was freed from the respirator, the German's gash was also healing nicely. The Doctor could breathe easy now, everything was going to be fine.

 

\---

 

“Damn it...” Lewis was growing frustrated ask he kept checking his phone on his way back to his hotel room. 

 

Fernando took notice of the Brit's issue. “What's wrong? Phone not cooperating?”

 

“No...” Lewis was unsure what to say, “Nicole won't text me back or pick up her phone.”

 

“Did you do anything wrong?” Nico asked.

 

“No! I have been in good terms with her, the last message she sent me was this one.” Lewis showed them the message.

 

_I wish you where here with me. I miss you greatly. I love you Lewlew._

 

“Then I guess you don't really need to thread.” Fernando said, “She obviously still loves you, Lewlew.” Lewis smiled and shoved his elbow in the Spaniard's ribs which made him laugh.

 

“Maybe she has forgotten her phone? How long have you tried?” Nico was a little concerned.

 

“Since two days ago.”

 

“That's strange, even for her. She always has her phone on her right?” the Spaniard knew that Nicole is a chronic texter, she never forgets her phone.

 

“Yes. She would even let me know beforehand when she gets a new one...maybe she lost my number.” Lewis heart sped up slightly.

 

“I doubt it, come on. Lets call her agent and see if she showed up for her work.” Nico suggested.

 

“Alright.” Lewis led them to his room, he opened the door and went straight to the phone. He called Nicole's agent and found out something odd.

 

“ _She hasn't been to work since the day before yesterday. I thought she might be bailing out on the project as she doesn't seem to like it._ ” the agent said.

 

“She never bails out and you know that as much as I do. Nicole is dedicated and doesn't want to disappoint her fans.” the Brit was filled with worry.

 

“ _Yeah I know that. Look Lewis, if you do get in contact with her, tell her to get herself back to work, we are loosing money and she definitely doesn't want a lower paycheck._ ”

 

“I will, and thank you.” Lewis then hung up. Fernando and Nico where now staring at him to get the news. “She hasn't been to work the two days she hasn't been answering me. Where is she?” The Brit's anxiety grew by his own words.

 

“If we could tell you, we would.” Nico felt something was up. 

 

 _What's going on?_ Fernando thought perplexed.

 


	7. The Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know...the end of this chapter could be quite a tear jerker, got me in tears while writing it. Read the entire chapter and tell me if it made you emotional as much as it did to me.

Kimi wasn't feeling right, something was fishy, wrong, amiss. He was as if someone was poking a corpse that has washed up on shore, and he was the corpse. Nothing was right at this point, too much happened in a span of a few days. The Finn felt out of place, as if this was a false reality he was living in. Kimi wanted to help out in the investigation but there is not much he can do, security refuses to give the surveillance tapes of that night to him. The night he broke into Sebastian's hotel room was spectacular and he wanted to do something like that again. The Finn would love to break into either suspecter's rooms if he knew where they were. 

 

He checked the time, 11:36pm. Kimi took his phone, slipped it in his pocket, put on his patternless-sole shoes and put his gloves in the other pocket. He put on his sunglasses and cap then left his room. 

 

First, Kimi needed to find the crooks. The roof is a decent start, no surveillance cameras, no other people. A good spot to talk about things one necessarily won't mention in public. He took the elevator to the top level, level 12, and then climbed the staircase to the roof. 

 

It was a decent night, the rain didn't last long and it cleared the night sky up tremendously. The moon was full and he didn't have to strain his eyes too much to see in the dark. The roof was a little filthy with garbage but what does one expect the hangout of criminals to look like? 

 

Kimi looked around if there where any people around, it looked empty. He perked his ears and then it doesn't seem so empty anymore. He continued to listen, one voice kept talking, then another replied. Two people. Then a third voice interrupted the second. Three? Kimi got closer to the voices and crouched behind an air conditioner unit. He now could snoop on the conversation and could identify three distinct voices, just he couldn't place them to the people he knew. The Finn muted his cellphone and began recording the conversation.

 

“I told you already, I just need one more thing that can point everything to Räikkönen, and you know very well I need your help with this!” Voice 1 pleaded and Kimi became uneasy.

 

“I know, but the Aussie and the Brit are closing on us, thanks to you.” Voice 2 sounded angry and extremely familiar to the Finn.

 

“Hey, how was I suppose to know that shrimp can put up a fight and screech like a bloody banshee?” Voice 3 replied with fury, “I would have taken out that Aussie with the knife through the forehead if it didn't look like he would rip me to shreds first!”

 

“You should have stayed there and fought!” Voice 2 became clearer to Kimi, he had a Finnish accent. “Now you, just go to the hospital and kill him off! I am not sure what's taking so long for you to kill Sebastian.”

 

“I guess I just have too much heart. He is just a kid and has so much potential.” Voice 1 seemed to have the only sense of uncertainty of the three. 

 

“You imbecile! Just go in there and kill him! We are loosing too much time and the Rat Pack are going to put us in jail very soon! I will take care that everything will be Kimi's fault, you will see what I got in store.” The Finnish voice stung like needles in Kimi's mind, they where all planning to accuse him! 

 

“Are you sure it will work? You very well know Kimi broke into Seb's room and collected all the evidence, all fingers are pointing at me now. There is not much convincing now that he did it.” Voice 3 seemed unconvinced.

 

“All the evidence might be pointing at you but they now know that it was two people, as I heard Christian and Adrian explain to Mark. The fake Kimi picked up Seb at the party and took him to the slaughter house, and therefore we make the fake Kimi the real Kimi. He will be charged with association of the murder!” Kimi felt crippled as he heard the other two where agreeing with the second. He would have never done anything like this to Sebastian, they are friends and he never, ever thought of killing him. He hoped Mark and Jenson have enough evidence to prove that Kimi is innocent, that he was set up. “I really wish you didn't step in the blood, we could have gotten Fernando next the three of us.” A little gasp escaped Kimi's mouth and he quickly covered it with his hand. The three voices stopped talking, the Finn's blood ran cold and now he was going to be caught.

 

“What?” Voice 1 asked.

 

“Thought I heard something.” There was some shuffling of something, then a sound of something metallic, a click and a silenced “pew”. Something hit the satellite dish and deflected, causing a bird to fly away.

 

_He has a gun! A gun with a silencer!_ Kimi's uneasiness grew to fright.

 

“Stupid bird. Now, go kill Sebastian, make sure it is an overdose. And you are going to be with the hostage, the black eye will give you away too easy.” the Finnish voice ordered.

 

“And you will handle the thing with Kimi all by yourself?” the third voice asked.

 

“Yes, and now go.” The people left, or Kimi thinks so they did. 

 

He stopped recording, turned off the phone and put it back in his pocket. He slowly lifted his head, looking if the three where still there, they where gone. The Finn quietly made his way to the stairwell, opened the door and he swore that he heard a soft laughter. The hair of the back of his neck prickled up and Kimi hurried to Mark.

 

\---

 

Mark and Fernando where awoken by rapid knocking on the door. “One second mate!” Mark yelled still trying to get up from bed.

 

“Hurry!” He heard on the other side. _Kimi? What does he want now?_ Mark got dressed as fast as he could and Fernando put on some pajama pants as he was sleeping nude. The Australian opened the door and found that Kimi was sweating, his forehead was drenched. Mark got the sense that this was something very important and let him in. Kimi went into the room and began fumbling for his phone. “Listen!” Kimi pulled up the audio file of his recording. The recording played, Fernando and Mark leaned in and as soon the mention of Räikkönen and that he was being set up their eyes grew wide. Mark cringed when the third voice said he could have killed the Australian easily, the way he said it and plunging the knife in his forehead was not a good image. Fernando played with his hands as he heard Sebastian was going to die very soon, Mark had to do something to prevent that from happening. The Australian knew that they where outsmarting them, now that they know exactly what the criminals knew and put them in grave risk of not finding them ever. The two looked at each other with anxiety as Kimi could be put in jail instead of the suspects. Fernando stopped thinking as his name was mentioned and that he was their next target, but why? Then there was the silenced gunshot, Mark never found any evidence of any gun anywhere unless it is being used as a last resort. The recording then soon ended and the two where speechless. Mark quickly got his phone from the desk and instantly dialed Bernie Ecclestone's number.

 

“Bernie! I need your help!” Mark tried not to sound too desperate but all efforts failed.

 

“ _What? What is it Mark?_ ” Bernie sounded as if he just got woken up.

 

“Bernie! Things are desperate! Fernando, Kimi, Jenson and I need clearance to leave the hotel now! Sebastian is in deep shit right now! He will die if we don't do anything!”

 

“ _Who-ha! Slow down! Sebastian's in trouble? How do you know?_ ”

 

“Kimi went to the roof top and spied three suspects planning to kill off Sebastian at the hospital! I would love to explain the rest and let you listen to what Kimi collected but we need the clearance now!” Mark's heart was about to jump out of his chest.

 

“ _Holy shit! I will see to it that you four do! Meet me in the lobby in five minutes!_ ”

 

“Thank you!” Then Mark hung up. “Fernando get dressed! Kimi, you get ready. We need to be at the lobby in five minutes!” The Spaniard and Finn began to panic. Fernando got dressed while Kimi changed his shoes in his own room and threw his gloved on the bed. Mark knocked on Jenson's door and the Brit answered. “Get dressed! We got an emergency! Sebastian's life is at stake and we will be able to leave the hotel when we meet Bernie in the Lobby in 4 minutes! Hurry!”

 

“I am done in ten seconds!” Jenson closed the door, got out of his pajamas and threw clothes on. He went out the door and met the three by the elevator. The elevator appeared, stepped in, pressed the main floor button and it went down. With 2 minutes to spare, they saw Bernie was rushed to put on clothes as well as his fine shirt and pants where wrinkled and he didn't bother to put on a tie. 

 

“Come on, my limousine will drive us there! I already talked to the police, you four are clear to go!” Bernie reckoned and the four panic filled drivers followed him out to the limo. They got in and Bernie commanded to the driver, “Walt! Get us to the hospital and step on it!” The driver Walt nodded and sped away from the hotel.

 

“I wish the F1 cars where street legal, this is nothing compared to them.” Fernando commented to lighten up the mood a little.

 

“Yeah, we would be there first before the crook gets there.” Jenson agreed and he fidgeted with his foot.

 

Mark texted Nico, Lewis and Felipe telling them where they where going and what was happening. He made sure they knew everything and that a meeting was necessary with Bernie once they got back. Then his phone vibrated three different times and read the messages:

 

_Felipe Massa:_

 

_What??? I pray that Sebastian will be OK! Get the killer! Nothing to worry, I will be there!_

 

_Lewis Hamilton:_

 

_I am at the loss of words...why kill Seb? Why? I will be definitely at the meeting! Tell me when!_

 

_Nico Rosberg:_

 

_I wish I was with you guys and beat the crap out of the guy! Tell me once the meeting starts! I don't want Seb to die._

 

The Limousine stopped by the emergency entrance of the hospital and the four including Bernie ran inside. The nurse behind the desk was puzzled as Bernie went up to her. “Where is Sebastian Vettel?” The nurse quickly checked the files.

 

“In ICU room 23.” The nurse said.

 

“Room 23! Go!” Bernie said and the four drivers ran off. 

 

“But sir, he is not awake yet, visitors aren't allowed-”

 

“Silence! You people don't understand that this is an emergency and he is about to be killed by someone who we are looking for in the connection to his attempted murder!” Bernie was distraught and under wire. The nurse just stared at him and couldn't believe what he just said. Bernie looked to the door as it opened and was puzzled on what He was doing here.

 

\---

 

“There! ICU!” Mark pointed and the group ran down the hall looking for room 23. Then a doctor exited the room they where looking for. Mark thinks he is the one trying to kill Sebastian and grabs him by the collar of his white coat raising a fist ready to punch the guy. “What have you done to Sebastian? What have you done?”

 

The doctor replied fast, “Nothing! Nothing! I was looking after him! He's my patient!”

 

“Liar!” Mark yelled and was ready to punch the guy.

 

The doctor began speaking faster and with a heavier Malaysian accent, “I work at this hospital! I am Dr. Balu and I have been caring for Vettel since he came in five days ago! Don't hurt me!”

 

“Stop Mark!” Fernando held on to Mark's arm which almost ended up punching the doctor in the face. “If you have been following the news he is the doctor that has been looking after Seb! He's harmless!” The Australian eased but still held on to the coat collar.

 

“You better let us in, we have a dire situation here! Sebastian's killer is on his way here and we are staying here until he shows himself and he is going straight to jail!” Mark ground his teeth in anger and the doctor seems to light up.

 

“That's it!” 

 

“'That's it' what?” Jenson looked at the doctor puzzled.

 

“The machine didn't have issues, someone messed with them!” Dr. Balu exclaimed and the drivers looked at another in utter shock.

 

“Someone tried to kill him before?” Jenson asked in a frantic tone.

 

“As it seems yes. The lack of oxygen could have killed your Sebastian if I didn't notice it the second time.”

 

“Twice it happened??” Kimi couldn't believe his ears.

 

“Yes, the first time he was still in critical condition and the alarm went off as his heart almost gave up, then there is the second time and his heart once again was struggling. I still have to thank the doctor who was there first with the defibrillator.”

 

“My god...” Fernando uttered. “Why hasn't the hospital notified any of this to us?”

 

“They think it's not worth knowing.” Dr. Balu seemed saddened by that fact.

 

“Bullshit. Everything is worth knowing and it could help solve a crime! We got three suspects on our asses and one is slowly killing Sebastian!” Mark was still angry from before.

 

“Yes I know that now, and will let them know. We a-” Dr. Balu and the drivers heard someone try to speak.

 

“M-m-mah-r” They looked at Sebastian laying on the bed, he moved his arm. He tried to speak. He was awake!

 

“Seb!” The drivers said in unison and rushed over to him. Mark finally let go of Dr. Balu and he sighed feeling finally free.

 

“K-k-ki-kim” Sebastian was terribly weak.

 

“I am here Seb.” Kimi went to his side and grabbed his hand.

 

“J-jen-s-son”

 

“I'm here as well, we all are.” A tear escaped from Jenson's eye and he quickly wiped it away.

 

“F-f-fer-na-na-ndo” 

 

“Hey Seb. We missed you.” He went beside Mark who was standing across from Kimi.

 

“M-m-a-mah-rk”

 

“Hello mate. Welcome back.” Mark gladly took Sebastian's other hand and smiled to him. They had their champion back.

 


	8. The Vials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday, like I said "Sh!t happens in life" and I didn't have much time to write this either so I hope you enjoy a little shorter chapter. Still good though.

Sebastian was confused and disoriented. He didn't know where he was, didn't know what was going on but he was too weak to speak clearly. His luck that Mark, Kimi, Fernando and Jenson where there, they could see that Sebastian wasn't clear on things. “You are in a hospital, mate.” Mark started off to clear the German's confusion. “You where on the brink of dying from blood loss as your neck was sliced open, then you slipped into a coma.”

 

“We where worried sick about you. Now we don't have to worry anymore. We got you back.” Kimi smiled at Seb and he tried his best to smile back as if saying “Glad to hear.”

 

“We are close to figuring out who tried to kill you in your room.” Jenson notified, “now we got here just in time before the other killer tried to make it look like a nurse was uncaring on how much medicine she gave you. He could have killed you on an overdose.” Sebastian was mortified, not even in a hospital was he safe. 

 

“And it's all thanks to Kimi here. He saved your life.” Fernando credited. “He spied on the crooks. We wouldn't have been here without him.” Sebastian looked at Kimi who was still smiling, now a little more as the German gently squeezed the Finn's hand. 

 

“ _Security to the Emergency Reception!_ ” The lady sounded panicked over the intercom of the hospital. “ _Security to the Emergency Reception!_ ”

 

“Hey! Bernie is there still isn't he?” Fernando asked and the others became aware that they should go there.

 

“Fernando, stay with Seb. We will be right back!” Mark said and the Spaniard nodded gladly.

 

Mark, Jenson and Kimi ran back to the Emergency Reception, what they saw made them stop immediately. Vitaly Petrov was on the ground knocked out and there were vials of liquid medicine and syringes spilled around him. Bernie was nursing his hand, he knocked Vitaly out as he saw the vials under his coat. “That kid has a hard noggin. No one, even rookies like him, was suppose to leave the hotel.”

 

“Who let him out anyway?” Jenson scratched his head.

 

“Maybe he sneaked out.” Kimi suggested.

 

“Multiple times?” Mark found it absurd. “The cops would have realized that there is a rat-hole with that many escapes.”

 

“True.” Jenson uttered as the security came and handcuffed Vitaly.

 

“Hang on! I want to ask him a few questions!” Mark yelled to Security as they where about to take the Russian away.

 

“Who are you to tell us that?” One guard confronted.

 

“Do it or your jobs are history!” Bernie barked at them. “I have gotten to know the head of this hospital the past few days very well, and I will report this incident as interrupting to solve an attempted murder case!” The Security officers looked at another startled. They complied and brought Vitaly to Mark holding him tight. 

 

Mark smacked the Russian hard in the face and he woke up instantly. Grabbing him by the hem of his jacket, the Australian growled, “How did you get out of the hotel without permission? Why did you try to kill Sebastian?”

 

Vitaly growled back, “You will have to kill me before I tell you.”

 

Mark smacked Vitaly again. “Who are you working for?”

 

“I won't tell.”

 

Mark wasn't about to give up, he went to the nurse behind the desk and asked quietly, “Where is a open room with a defibrillator?”

 

The Nurse was hesitant to tell him, but then she reminded herself that she would be helping a critical case here. “Down the hallway to my left, the third room.”

 

“Thank you.” Mark said and directed the security officers with Vitaly to the room. 

 

Jenson went up to Mark “What are you doing?”

 

“Getting answers. Come with me.” Mark then also waved Kimi to follow.

 

“Works for me.” Jenson agreed, although it seemed a little unnecessary for him.

 

\---

 

Vitaly was cuffed to the arms of the chair and shirtless with wires placed on his chest. Mark turned the knob first to the lowest voltage and flipped the defibrillator on. “Now,” Mark placed his hands on the Russian's arms and came close to his face with their noses almost touching, “You will answer every single question we ask you. When we see you are lying you will be electrocuted. Tell more lies and the voltage goes up with each single one. It won't be a pleasant ride so you better cooperate.”

 

“We will see about that.” Vitaly seemed as if he wanted to spit in the Australian's face.

 

Mark stepped back, stood beside the defibrillator and let Jenson take over. “What are you doing here, in the hospital?”

 

“I don't know.” 

 

“Then explain to me why you carry syringes and these vials of whatever it is? Dissolved sleeping pills?” Jenson held out a vial he collected in front of Vitaly's face.

 

“You tell me.”

 

Jenson stepped back and Mark hit the button. A strong current ran through the Russian's body, making it clench severely. The current vanished as fast as it came and Vitaly relaxed. Jenson's voice now became stern. “Let's try that again, what are you doing here with this?”

 

Vitaly hesitated but he wouldn't tell anything, even if it reached to the lethal voltage. He had to lie, and he won't give up, he won't let them win. “I don't know.”

 

Mark turned the voltage a little higher, Jenson stepped back and the current went through Vitaly again. Now Kimi took over, “I can recognize voices, and on that roof wasn't you, who sent you?”

 

“No one.” 

 

Instead Kimi backing up so that Mark can electrocute Vitaly, the Finn punched the Russian once on each side of his face and grabbed his hair yelling, “You tell me right now! Right now! Spit it out before I use you as a punching bag!”

 

Vitaly's lip was bleeding and both sides of his face hurt like hell. “Go to hell.”

 

Kimi had enough. He went to the machine, set it much higher, almost to the lethal point and pressed the button. Vitaly never felt so much pain as he had then. All his nerve endings where on fire and his heart seemed to have exploded. The Finn held on to the button ten seconds before he released. Vitaly was exhausted, he didn't want anymore. He needed to tell the truth, they would kill him if he kept lying. And the truth he did tell.

 

“The one sending me is too much of a pussy to do it himself! He doesn't want his 'friend' to die so he send me to do the dirty work! He gave me the vials and everything, and trust me I don't know where he gets them! He send me even the past few times! He gave me money to do this!”

 

Kimi, Jenson and Mark looked at each other astonished, so he was just a henchman to do the dirty work. “And who is he?” Kimi asked positioning his finger above the button.

 

“Michael Schumacher!”

 


	9. The Butterflies

Fernando helped Sebastian feel comfortable by fluffing up his pillow and helping him sit up. The Spaniard moved the IV pole a little to the wall, got a chair and sat beside the German. “You feeling alright? Need anything?” He asked and Seb shook his head and smiled. “Good,” Fernando smiled back. 

 

He wanted to ask Seb what happened at the night of the attack but his mind directed him to explain something. “You know, we, Mark, Jenson, Kimi, Nico, Lewis and myself, have done many things while you where recovering. We where tracking down those people who tried to kill you,” The Spaniard mimicked the slash on the German's neck on his own, “and we are very close to catching them.” Seb nodded in relief. “Do you know who dedicates all that work to you?” Seb shook his head not knowing who. “Mark is,” The German raised his eyebrows and was honestly surprised, he didn't know that Mark would do this for him even he was mad at him for stealing his win. “and I guess he does this because he cares about you, even when you, you know.” Seb slowly nodded. He began to actually feel bad, really bad with what he has done to his teammate, he should have let him win. “He has all the ideas and the know-how, he assembled quite a team. Jenson is the one who gets the most valuable information out of witnesses and Kimi is one hell of a Spy and evidence collector.” Sebastian never knew Kimi would make it as a Spy, that impressed him highly. “We found out many things, for example we are dealing with three suspects, and not just one as we originally thought. We are also dealing with a hostage.” The German made wide eyes, he didn't expect that whatsoever! “Yeah, we just don't know who it is! That's what is bothering us all. Lewis is worried about Nicole as she has gone suddenly miss...ing!” Fernando gasped as the connection was formed in his mind and Seb looked at him puzzled. “Holy shit! How come I didn't see that earlier? Nicole has been gone missing since Kimi found the message on the mirror! Seb, she is the hostage!” The Spaniard panicked and didn't know what to do. “I would love to tell Mark right now but I can't leave you yet!”

 

Seb summoned all his strength and spoke in a groggy voice “You can go. I will be fine.” He smiled.

 

“You sure?” Fernando asked, he didn't want to leave Seb all alone.

 

“Yes, do what is important. I got a needle to defend myself with.” He pointed at his IV in his arm and Fernando giggled.

 

“You are important too you know. I will find the doctor to just watch the door. I really got to tell Mark this! Thanks Seb!”

 

“No problem.” The German nodded and the Spaniard left looking for the doctor.

 

\---

 

 

Vitaly was taken by police into custody while Jenson, Kimi and Mark discussed their findings to Bernie, who now had a bandaged hand. “I really wonder why Michael is involved in this, it doesn't seem like him.” Bernie sympathized, “Unless he his forced to by the other two.”

 

“Quite possible, Nico knows him very well as he was once his teammate.” Jenson said, “We can ask him about what's going on with Schumi.”

 

“Good idea. Let's go get Fernando and get out...speaking of the devil.” Mark saw as Fernando came running with a frantic look on his face. “What's happened?”

 

“I know who the hostage is! I know who!” The Spaniard stopped in front of the Australian.

 

“Who?” Jenson, Kimi, Mark and Bernie asked in unison. 

 

“Nicole! Lewis found out she was missing since Kimi found the message on the mirror! Lewis didn't think of it much, he thought she would reappear but she hasn't!”

 

“Let's get back right now, we need to find her immediately!” Mark said and the group ran out to Bernie's limousine.

 

“Get a move on back to the hotel Walt! We got a hostage to find!” Bernie barked at the driver.

 

“Yes sir!” Walt stepped on the peddle as soon the door closed and everyone was sitting.

 

“I will text the others to meet us at your suite.” Mark said to Bernie and pulled out his phone.

 

“Good, the sooner the better.”

 

\---

 

Lewis was tried his best not to shed tears, but he couldn't help it. Nicole was the hostage and they couldn't do anything about it. Or at least he thought so.

 

“Only if we had a clue where she is. Tracking her cellphone would do but we don't have the stuff for it.” Mark placed his head in his hand in thought. “Jenson and Felipe, remember when Sebastian was held up by Michael and Mika and Davis was chanting?” The Brit and Brazilian nodded, “I think those are the ones we should be focusing on. I know Jenson and I will have to confront Michael today, I have to ask the front desk where his room is located. Maybe ask as well where Mika's and David's are too so we know in future reference. I got a feeling somehow those two are in on this.”

 

“So you are saying the three teamed up to kill Seb?” Bernie was horrified, he never knew that three ex-drivers could turn into murderers. 

 

“Yes, I know it is hard to believe yet I know it's them. The motive is still a mystery, we can figure it out quite fast now.” Mark looked around the room and saw that everyone needed some sleep. Bruises started to form under their eyes and Lewis seemed he was about to collapse from all the emotion that hit him. “For now I think it's best for us all to get some rest.” The group nodded and left Bernie's suite.

 

\---

 

Kimi lay in his bed naked, thinking of Sebastian in the hospital being finally awake. The Finn didn't seem to show it at the time, but the way the German squeezed his hand softly made him weak on the inside. Kimi never knew a touch like that could say so much, he felt as if he became light like a feather and flew away with the wind, soaring above himself. He looked at his hand where he and Seb connected and closed his hand, simulating the touch Kimi felt and wished he could feel it again.

 

\---

 

“Hey, what are you up to?” Nico approached Jenson as the Brit opened the door.

 

“I am not sure, I can't sleep that's for sure. Too many things on my mind.” Jenson looked at the German and saw he needed someone to talk to. “Want to come in for a bit?”

 

“Sure.” Nico smiled as Jenson stepped aside to let him in.

 

As the Brit closed the door he asked “You seem troubled, is there something you want to talk about?”

 

“Yeah,” the German admitted in a low voice and there was a little uneasy pause, “I haven't been well since all this happened. I have been worried all day and night about Sebastian's survival, but now he is awake and I still worry about him.”

 

“He will be fine, trust me.” Jenson said in a reassuring voice, Nico felt somehow a little better with his words. “The doctors will keep a better eye on him and Bernie got security running 24 hours around the ICU, no one enters without an ID.”

 

Nico smiled a little, “Good. I guess then I have nothing to worry about there.”

 

“Nope.” The Brit gave his best smile and it made the German smile more. Nico mumbled something but Jenson didn't understand what he said, “What you hidin'?” He tilted his head with a smirk.

 

“Oh,” Nico's face turned a light shade of red and looked to the floor. “nothing.”

 

“Tell me, there's nothing to be ashamed of.” The German looked up at Jenson and saw that he really shouldn't be ashamed of anything, that he was very kind, loving, and sweet just like the cakes he loves. “Come on, tell me.”

 

Nico bit his lip, thinking of what he would say and how Jenson might react. All scenarios played out fine in his head then he said softly and slow “I like the way you smile.”

 

Jenson lost control of his face and smiled some more, he found it warming and complimentary. He didn't know how to respond right away, but he went with the simple way. “Thank you.” He smiled again and Nico seemed entranced almost. Jenson now wanted to see how it played out. 

 

Nico giggled before he continued. “I'm sorry if it seems a bit weird.”

 

Jenson laughed softly. “It's alright, it's not weird.”

 

“It's just every time you smile it's the brightest above all and I just can't help notice it. I just can't resist.” Nico felt sudden bravery crush his butterflies within him and let it all spill out. “When we get to eat a cake together I imagine it is just the both of us eating it. When we where with the others in the restaurant after the interrogations I sat across from you for a reason, that I could imagine it was our date.” Jenson raised his eyebrows with mixed feelings, he never noticed that Nico had feelings for him. “And when we would gather in Mark's room to discuss the investigation and like just now in Bernie's suite, you where in your second element and it makes you professional looking like a true detective and highly irresistible. I like you...a lot.” Nico's eyes where pooling tears slowly and Jenson had to think fast.

 

“I should have seen it sooner. I'm sorry Nico.” Jenson got closer to him and a tear fell down Nico's eye. The Brit wiped it away with his thumb as he cupped the German's face. As he looked deeply into his eyes he saw how much Nico loved and adored him. Jenson felt his heart ache, he didn't know what to do. If he rejected him he would regret it dearly. If he accepted, well, he didn't know what would happen, _it's forth a shot_ , he though and sighed. Nico placed his hand on Jenson's wrist, as if encouraging him to do the right thing. Jenson summoned all his bravery, closed his eyes and gently kissed Nico's lips and he gladly kissed back. A great weight lifted off them both and lost another within the kiss. They separated and Jenson gave his smile that made Nico smile back brightly. They hugged and the Brit whispered into the German's ear “I love you.”

 

Nico's heart jumped for joy, “I love you too, Detective Jenson.” They sealed it off with another kiss. Deep and Passionate.


	10. The Price

Mark knocked on Jenson's door at 9:30am. He had just talked to the receptionist in the lobby and found out the room numbers for their three suspects, one on floor 8, another on floor 10 (the suite floor and the same floor as Bernie's) and one right below their feet, floor 4. Jenson opened the door and greeted him then the Australian spilled the news in a whisper, “I got their rooms, get dressed, we are doing this right now before they escape our grip.”

 

“Alright, give me a minute.” The door closed and then Mark heard some chatter. He waited a little longer and then the door opened. Mark thought it was Jenson, instead a shirtless Nico appeared, carrying his shirt in his hand, and the German gave Mark a wide eyed look.

 

“Hey Mark.” Nico greeted a little tense.

 

“Hello Nico.” Mark smiled cheerfully and it seemed to relax the German a bit.

 

“Jenson will be right out. He's just brushing his teeth.” 

 

“Thanks.” The Australian nodded and smirked as Nico smiled nervously and went next door to his room. _They finally found another. Was about time, Nico could have fallen to bits,_ Mark though. After another minute, Jenson finally emerged and The Australian just couldn't stop smirking at the Brit.

 

“What? Why the face?” Jenson felt caught, yet in the good way.

 

“You finally saw it.” Mark grinned.

 

“Saw what?” The Brit challenged the Australian.

 

“You know you saw it.”

 

“The thing with Nico? I have seen it a long time ago.” Jenson lied. “I just never had the guts.” Mark still having the grin on his face now gave him the look to reveal the truth. Jenson felt his heart speed up and was compelled to spill it. “Alright,” He sighed, “I was blind to him and not very receptive. He confessed last night and I just couldn't resist, he looked like a sad kitten to me. It seemed that he needed me, and I let him in. I guess it was the best decision I made in my life...so far.” 

 

“Good boy.” Mark ruffled Jenson's hair and laughed as the Brit fixed it. “You did make the best choice, you fixed him up greatly. He wasn't himself the past few days and now I can see he will be back to his normal self soon. Now let's pay _him_ a visit.” He pointed at his notepad with Michael's name and room number scribbled on.

 

“Yep, I hope this goes as planned.” Jenson said and Mark nodded in agreement.

 

They enter the stairway and move a floor down, entered the corridor of floor 4 and immediately looked for room 404. As they found the room, they took another look at each other nervously and nodded. Mark knocked at the door and now the waiting game begun. They where about to face a suspect and where expecting the unexpected, anything could happen. Jenson heard footsteps approach and clenched his fists, his face still remaining calm. The door opened and Michael appeared. Mark watched his facial expressions to the pixel, first Michael seemed shocked ever so slightly, then seemed to submit his defeat and greeted in a good manner, “Hello there, anything I can do for you Mark and Jenson?”

 

“Yes,” Mark answered first, “we would like to talk to you about a few things.”

 

“We don't have a clear picture on why something like that would happen to Sebastian,” Jenson added, “we thought we could ask you as you two are good friends and maybe get a little closer to an answer and find closure for him. He has the right to know why he was almost killed, he didn't do anything really wrong, did he?”

 

“Of course he didn't,” Michael shook his head, “Come in, I can help you.”

 

“Thank you so much.” Mark nodded once and flashed a quick smile.

 

Jenson and Mark stepped in looking around making sure no one else but them where in the room. Just them it turned out. The Brit and the Australian pulled out chairs while Michael sat on the edge of the bed, seeming tense Mark noted. “So what do you want to know?” the German asked.

 

“What happened at the party, the night Sebastian was attacked?” Jenson asked first.

 

“Well...” Michael shuffled a little before answering, “David, Mika and I where thrilled that little Seb won the first race of the season and planned the party actually. It was a surprise and damn was he surprised.”

 

\---

 

“Wow!” Sebastian cheered as the entire Red Bull team gathered in the ball room applauded and huzzahed him as he entered the room. Balloons in Navy blue, yellow and red, cake in the shape of the Red Bull logo and David, Mika and Michael cheering as well. “Oh you guys! You didn't have to do this!”

 

“Yes we did, like we always do.” Adrian Newey smiled, “But this is special, we can feel that you will get the championship this year for the fourth time.”

 

“You will be the wonder kid we always dreamed off of you.” Christian Horner went up to Sebastian and tapped his shoulder, “You will do us proud this year.”

 

“I will do my best!” Seb promised, “Now let's party!” and a round of applause erupted.

 

Mika approached Sebastian and congratulated, “Congrats on the win, a close loss I have to say. I almost threw the plans away.”

 

“Plans?” Seb looked at the Finn with big eyes, “You mean you planned all this just for the first win for me?”

 

“Yes, we all did.” David and Michael smiled at Seb.

 

“My goodness, all my thanks to you three!” Seb gave his biggest smile and thumbs up.

 

“No problem, now let's cut the cake shall we? I can't wait anymore!” Michael said and the rest laughed.

 

The cake was cut by Seb and was devoured by all. The speakers blared Sebastian's favorite songs, some danced, some drank, some ate the rest of the cake but Seb somehow managed to do all three at once. With a beer in one hand and the other holding a cake (just the cake, no plate), he danced wildly and didn't stop for a little while. After he stuffed the cake in his face and finished his fourth beer, David went up to him and asked, “You having fun?”

 

“Oh yeah! This is great! I never had this much to drink- ehh - fun before! Well recently anyway.” Seb admitted.

 

“Good.” David smiled. “Now, it is time we celebrate you! Mika and Michael will carry you on their shoulders and parade you around, sounds like fun?”

 

“Yeah! I'd like that!” Seb nodded with a big smile and opened his fifth beer. 

 

“Wait here while I get the two.” David went off to find Mika and Michael while Seb drowned his beer.

 

Mika and Michael came to Sebastian and lifted him to their shoulders. Everyone listened as David announced, “Here is to our champion the past three years, now let's reach for another championship win and make racing history! To our champion! Vettel is number one! One more win!” The crowd cheered and Seb was put down again. Then David said to the German, “We will see you later. Kimi will be here soon and don't drink too much, alright?” then Seb nodded with a smile.

 

“I won't.” He said then David, Mika and Michael left.

 

\---

 

“Then where did you three go afterwards?” Jenson asked Michael as soon he was done talking.

 

“Well...we went to...aah...to...” Michael tried to get words out but Mark was staring him down and it made him nervous. The German looked around, he wanted to tell the truth, and badly. He leaned forward and motioned the other two to do the same, then he whispered “I can't lie, I just can't. I will tell you the entire thing, even if it could cost my life.”

 

\---

 

Michael, Mika and David went up to Michael's room, as soon the door closed Mika ordered “David, you get ready in Sebastian's room, I stole his key card from his pocket,” the Finn threw the Brit the card and David caught it. “I will dress up as Kimi and get him up to his room.”

 

“What about me?” Michael felt a little left out.

 

“You will be responsible for killing him off in the hospital if he doesn't die in the first attempt. You don't want your records broken by a kid, do you?” Mika gave Michael a smile that shot ice down his spine.

 

“No...of course not.” Michael wasn't so sure about it now. He would be killing off his friend, and only true psychopaths would do this to the people one calls their friends.

 

“Good, now wait here till we return.” Then Mika and David left the German's room. He couldn't believe on what is just about to happen and he thought they where joking when they said, _The kid will have to lose something so your reputation won't be ruined, dear Schumi. Imagine your records will stay the same forever unbroken!_ Now he knew they weren't, only if he knew how to warn little Sebby before he drew his last breath with David's knife through his throat.

 

\---

 

Jenson and Mark now knew for sure that the other two are David and Mika. They never expected them to turn into cold blooded killers, and now they knew as well that Michael was innocent, he never participated in anything.

 

“Then when I heard Seb survived, Mika forced me to kill him off in the hospital. I believe you know as well that I send Vitaly to do the job for me. I just couldn't do it.” The German felt terrible, he now was in danger of loosing his life to help out his friend's friends.

 

“You knew that it was wrong and we applaud you for that,” Mark gave a short nod, “I am not sure if it makes you innocent for sending someone else to do the dirty work, but for me at least you are. I hope when this goes to court you won't have any trouble going free.”

 

“I hope so.” Michael looked to the floor, a little ashamed on what he has done. There was no way Mika and David will ever forgive him. He has become a traitor.

 

“Well, thanks for opening up for us.” Jenson smiled, “Now we have to look for the others and ask them a few questions.”

 

“Just try not to get manipulated by them. My story is the true story, and it won't be theirs.” Michael said.

 

“Thanks for the heads up.” Mark smirked and the two left his room.

 

\---

 

Jenson and Mark visited floor 8 room 812, which was David's room, and found no one to be there. Floor 10 room 1004, which was Mika's, no one was there either. “I think they might be somewhere else,” Jenson thought out loud, “You think they know we are looking for them now?”

 

“Maybe.” Mark scratched his chin. “Since they heard your interview with Felipe or even before that they know we are looking for them. They are good at hiding-” buzzing erupted from the Australian's pocket. He received a text message from Kimi and what he read set him into alarm mode:

 

_Quickly! Help! My Room! Now!_

 

“How fast can you run down stairs?” Mark asked Jenson.

 

“Not sure why?” The Brit saw the Australian's worry.

 

“Kimi needs our help, and now!” Jenson now understood the panic and they instantly ran to the stairwell and down to the fifth floor. From the stairwell they could hear someone yelling, the two ran down the corridor to Kimi's room and found the door busted open. As they approached the door, Mark instantly went to action.

 

Mika was on top of Kimi trying to choke him as his gun was kicked out of his hand by the Iceman. Kimi was trying hard to rip Mika's hands off his throat but he was too strong. Kimi kicked Mika a few times without any effect as he felt himself grow weak fast. “Hands off his neck!” Kimi was relieved to hear Mark's commanding voice and see the horror on Mika's face as he heard a click of a gun. The attacking Finn let go and Kimi gasped for air, coughing a few times. “Get up.” Mika slowly got off Kimi. “Hands behind your head.” Mika did as told and Kimi got away to Mark. “Turn.” The attacking Finn did so and was looking down the barrel of his own gun which was now in the Australian's possession. “Now tell the class what you are doing here trying to kill off Kimi.”

 

“To cause a little of a distraction.” Mika said with an evil grin then it hit Jenson and Mark.

 

“Shit! Michael!” The Brit didn't exactly know if to stay or go.

 

“Exactly.” The Finn nodded and then Jenson darted off to Michael.

 

Mark's hand holding the gun shook severely and was about to pull the trigger. “How dare you...how dare you...”

 

“Mark! Don't shoot!” Kimi yelled, “Not in the head at least! If you shoot him in the leg then you can say you defended me and won't get charged with anything. Plus he won't make the attempt to run.”

 

“Kimi! What the hell are you thinking?” Mika panicked and Mark smiled. He pointed the gun at Mika's thigh and shot, making the Finn scream in pain.

 

“Serves you right.” Kimi smiled as the other Finn fell to the ground grabbing at his shot thigh.

 

“Exactly.” Mark lightly mimicked Mika.

 

“I heard a gunsho- Mark!” Fernando yelled from behind them. “What did you do?”

 

“Nothing to worry Fernando, he deserved it.” Kimi assured the Spaniard. “I told him to shoot.”

 

“Mika here almost killed our Kimi as you can see on his neck.” Mark pointed at the Finn's neck and saw the spots where he was chocked turned red.

 

“Holy shit...should we call the ambulance and police?” Fernando asked then more of the other drivers began to arrive and cause a commotion.

 

Mark was about to answer then he felt his phone vibrate. The text message was from Jenson. He read it and a silent “Oh my god” escaped his lips and only Kimi and Fernando heard him.

 

“What's wrong?” The Spaniard saw how Mark's eyes pooled tears. The Australian showed them the message and a gasp escaped Fernando, while Kimi's jaw just dropped.

 

_Michael is dead._


	11. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Just in time for Christmas! I hope you will enjoy this action packed chapter :D

Fernando didn't hesitate for another second to call the police and ambulance, he pretty much yelled it out someone has been killed and the other drivers that were causing a commotion immediately fell silent. The Spaniard finished the call and noticed Nico, Lewis, Felipe and drivers behind them where all staring at him for clarification. Fernando took a deep breath and said loudly so everyone could hear, “Michael Schumacher has been killed.”

 

“What?!?” Nico cried out.

 

“Who did this?” Daniel Riccardo bellowed from behind Lewis.

 

“David Coulthard.” Mark said then gasps and whispers echoed.

 

“And where's Vitaly anyway? Wasn't he suppose to visit us?” Nico Hülkenberg asked Paul di Resta and Lewis heard them.

 

“He's in jail.” Lewis clarified them and they made big eyes. “He was the one who tried to kill Sebastian in the hospital.” then Nico and Paul looked at another horrified.

 

Kimi went to Mika, who was still laying on the floor clutching at his thigh now stained in blood, knelt to him and asked, “I guess you failed in your mission too, trying to frame me.”

 

“I believe I did, but now David fled from right under your nose with the hostage and you will never find him now.” Mika gave his evil grin again and Kimi became alert. 

 

The Finn got up and alerted Jenson and Mark. “We have to find David now! He is fleeing with Nicole!”

 

“Shit!” Mark stomped in anger, a suspect is about to get away. “All of you!” It became quiet again and all drivers paid good attention to the Australian. “I need your help! Go with your teammates and look through the entire hotel! David is fleeing with Lewis's girlfriend Nicole! He has a healing black eye and is possibly wearing a black coat, now go find him!”

 

“What about you?” Fernando asked worried as Felipe stepped beside him.

 

“I got this,” Mark released the magazine and found five bullets where left and clipped it back into the gun. “I got the hang of it now, I will try my best not to kill David with this.” 

 

“Good, I really don't feel like visiting you behind bulletproof glass.” The Spaniard smiled and the Australian smiled back grabbing his hand, squeezing, reassuring that they will get through this.

 

“Romain and I will remain here until the cops arrive then we will join the search.” Kimi said to Mark as Fernando left with Felipe.

 

“Be safe.” Mark nodded before he turned and left himself.

 

“You too...crazy Australian with a gun.” Kimi cracked a smile as he looked at Mika laying now on the floor passed out. He never thought Mark would shoot someone, ever.

 

\---

 

With the cold gun stuck in his pants behind his back Mark immediately took the lift to the twelfth floor and went up the staircase to the roof, as everyone else were checking the inside levels of the hotel. He lifted the back of his t-shirt and took out the gun before he stepped on to the roof, slowly opening the door pointing the gun out first then his head followed. _No one so far_ , Mark noticed and fully stepped out. He heard the sirens coming near, _David would be stuck here now, if he is still here that is_. The Australian pointed his weapon forward and scanned the area, making sure Davis wasn't going to surprise attack him. Mark looked everywhere on the roof, even in places where it was impossible to tide, like in vents and on the side of the building. No one really was up there and Mark decided to check the basement.

 

\---

 

Nico and Lewis where entering the third floor after checking the second, and then bumping into Pastor Maldonado and Valtteri Bottas on the first floor. Lewis thought Pastor was David and accidentally threw him to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. After multiple apologies and getting the Venezuelan back on his feet, they fled before Pastor could get back at them.

 

“Don't just attack everyone with a black jacket!” Nico scolded his teammate. “David has a longer coat than Pastor's! You also have to watch the shoes, David has boots on and not running shoes!”

 

“Alright! Alright!” Lewis tried to make the German stop shouting. “I got it! I will observe before I attack! Ju-” 

 

“Shhhh!” Nico held his hand on the Brit's mouth to make him stop talking as he heard a noise come from somewhere. “Listen!” They both stopped, waited for a while but the noise didn't sound again. Then a hit made Nico gasp and black out, he fell to the ground and Lewis quickly turned to face the attacker, it was David. Lewis quickly dodged a punch to the face and backed off. Lewis managed to kick the attacker in the chest but wasn't effective as he hoped and had to dodge another blow. 

 

“Stop this David! This is not like you!” Lewis tried to convince the attacker.

 

“Then you don't know me well enough.” David swung at the Brit again and he managed to dodge again.

 

“I don't know why you are like this! What has gotten into you to kill innocent people? Why try to kill Sebastian? Why kill Michael?” Lewis dodged again.

 

“Because one is ruining the race and the other was a traitor! They deserved it and now stay still!” David could not hit Lewis as he was just too fast.

 

“Those are idiotic excuses to spill blood! No one is ruining the races and Michael was no traitor!” Lewis kicked David in the gut hard and the attacker backed off clutching at his stomach. “Michael helped Sebastian out by pointing at the ones who tried to kill him and prevent a worldwide tragedy. Now he is dead and paid the price of saving a friend, everyone's friend. Sebastian is a great driver, sometimes too greedy but it hits everyone. He does everything Christian and Adrian ask of him, he does his best at everything and doesn't give up. He is a good person trying to be just like Michael and man will he be pissed when he finds out Schumi's blood is on your hands. Might as well end it now before you come face to face with the Champ who will be glad to kill you himself.”

 

A maniacal laughter came from David as he straightened, “Then let him kill me. He will get his reputation stained though.”

 

“I don't think he would care about that.” Lewis said turning his head away and then felt a sudden sharp pain in his own gut. He didn't see that David had reached his hand in his pocket and threw the knife that was used to cut Sebastian's throat open and to kill Michael. Lewis looked down and saw the hilt of the knife sticking out of him and the pain became unbearable as he began to panic.

 

“I really didn't feel like killing a second person today but it had to be. You will never see your Nicole again, and neither will she you.” David smiled, went up to Lewis and yanked the knife out of him, splattering blood on himself and on the floor. The Brit fell to the floor and the attacker went away. 

 

It looked like Lewis was dead, but he kept thinking to himself _You will survive this! You will survive this! Someone will discover Nico and you soon! Stay awake! Stay Awake!_

 

\---

 

“You need to stay here Sebastian! You haven't recovered properly!” Dr. Balu tried to keep Sebastian in bed but when the German received the message from Kimi that Michael has been killed he decided he needed to go get that killer himself. Seb already called Bernie to tell him he will be coming back at the very moment and that a limousine will be waiting for him. “You still need therapy and rest!”

 

“Does it look like I need therapy?” Seb looked at the doctor as he dressed himself in his clothes he came in, just cleaner.

 

“Well can you walk without stumbling?” 

 

Sebastian put on his shoes and placed his feet on the floor. He slowly put weight on them and felt they were weak, yet he fought with himself to walk a few steps and a slight strength boost rose in him as he reminded himself Michael needed revenge. “Yes I can walk, now I am out of here!”

 

“At least let me help you. Just in case.” Dr. Balu pleaded. 

 

“Fine, just don't touch me, I can do this.” Seb left his room and began to follow the exit arrows out of the ICU. As he managed to the emergency reception, he saw the limo was already waiting for him. He wanted to run but he felt too weak for that. Seb walked straight for the doors and Dr. Balu saw how his famous patient went into the vehicle and drove off. His dream of becoming famous himself where a little crushed, he didn't know if he will get renowned now as he let a patient walk out of his care who wasn't fully recovered. Maybe Seb will thank Dr. Balu for watching over him as he was in a coma but it wasn't likely, famous people have a way of forgetting people who care for them sometimes.

 

As Sebastian arrived at the hotel, Walt helped him in as the stairs where still a challenge for him and then Bernie took over. “I really didn't want you to leave the hospital,” Bernie said with concern in his voice, “I only wanted to inform you on what has happened.”

 

“I know, I felt the need to come.” Seb didn't want to spill the beans just yet on what his actual plan was, all he wanted now is to find that asshole and erase his existence for good...for Michael. “Where's Mark?”

 

“He is in the Lobby, I told him you would be coming to help with the search.”

 

“Good.” Seb was guided into the hotel and instantly spotted Mark waiting by the elevator. There was something about him that the German couldn't figure out, what is that shine that the Australian has all of a sudden? They walked slowly to Mark and he instantly noticed how worked up Seb looked, but in a sickly and weak tone.

 

“How are you feeling mate?” Mark asked nicely.

 

“Fine, the doctor almost didn't let me go. I am glad though I can help out.” Sebastian smiled up at him and the Australian smiled back brightly.

 

“I appreciate all the help I can get, now we have to work ourselves up again. I just checked the basement and no one was there. We got to check the first floor, I got a feeling we are getting close. David won't be able to hide much longer. We are all over the hotel.” Mark then called for the lift by pressing the up button.

 

“Thanks for your help Bernie.” Seb thanked before he entered the lift.

 

“No problem kid. Be careful.” Bernie smiled and then the elevator doors closed.

 

The German examined Mark closely, there was something hiding under his t-shirt at his back. “What do you have there?” He asked cautiously.

 

“Oh! Is it showing?” Mark's face took a slight tone of pink.

 

“Not really, just the back is weird...wait...what is 'showing'?” Seb now became very curious. Mark saw that the German really wanted to know, and he thought it wouldn't do any harm. He lifted the back of his t-shirt slightly and took out the gun. Sebastian's eyes almost seemed to pop out of their sockets. “Where the hell did you get that??” He blurted out in a whisper.

 

“I stole it from Mika. He attacked Kimi earlier and then I shot him in the thigh with it.” Mark smiled as the German's jaw dropped.

 

“You shot him? Holy shit!” The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. “Did everyone hear the shot?”

 

“Yep, all drivers gathered by Kimi's door and saw Mika on the floor crying from pain.” Now Seb knew why Mark was glowing. It was because he caught a suspect in the act and humiliated him at the same time. “What I want you to do now is you go left, and I go right. We meet at the spot where the hallway is parallel to this one, so pretty much this floor forms a square. Yell as loud as you can when you find him, when in trouble or when you see anything of significance and I will come running. Got it?”

 

“Yes sir!” Seb saluted and it made Mark feel warm inside.

 

They split ways and the Australian held his gun by his side walking down the corridor. He made sure no door was open or was followed, not even a single piece of evidence was present. They met at the planned destination and neither found anything. The two went back to the elevator and entered the second floor. Same routine and nothing. They now went up to the third floor and where horrified on what they found. Nico was crying over Lewis, who seemed dead to Mark and Sebastian, pressing on a wound on the Brit's stomach. Mark went over running tucking the gun into his pants and knelt down to Lewis. He checked if he was still alive and he was, miraculously.

 

Sebastian just stood there, his mind slipping into the abyss, as he watched Mark and Nico keeping Lewis alive. Mark called for someone but Seb didn't hear anything. He became numb to his surroundings and a flame within him became bigger by the second. _Once I find David, he will pay for this!_ Sebastian thought and looked at Mark's gun.


	12. The Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter of the first part of this Series! Hope you enjoy!

Fernando and Felipe rushed to Mark, who called them, and Nico who where trying to keep Lewis alive. “Felipe, could you run down to the Lobby and get help! The Paramedics should be still there.” Mark said and Felipe nodded then ran off.

 

“Not again...not again.” Fernando whispered to himself then turned to Nico, “When and how did this happen?”

 

“I don't know, I got hit at the back of my neck and blacked out. I do know it was David, no one else would kill cold blooded.” Nico said as he wiped some tears away.

 

Mark nodded in agreement then began to think how this could have happened. Lewis has fast reflexes but he could have also dodged a knife attack...unless he was unaware for a split second and he was struck. Mark was brought out quickly out of his thoughts as he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw that Sebastian had his gun in his hand. “Hey!” Mark quickly took the gun back. “You can't just take this! This is a gun and dangerous when one doesn't know how to use it, and you certainly don't know how!”

 

“I don't care, I have to do it! I have to for him!” Seb protested.

 

“For who? You are not going to kill anyone for anybody!” Mark sensed that there was an urgency with the German but he couldn't let him have it.

 

“I have to do it for Michael. I don't know why he got killed but I have to kill David!”

 

The Australian was shocked, Sebastian sounded like a lunatic. “No you don't! And Michael got killed because he helped us. Me and you. You especially.”

 

“Exactly! And that's why I have to kill the killer!”

 

“You are too weak, you woke up only yesterday from a coma! You will get yourself killed instead! How do you know it was David anyway and not anyone else?”

 

“Bernie told me everything on the phone.” Seb confessed.

 

“Thought so.” Mark knew Bernie would tell Sebastian everything but he didn't think that soon. “Now look, we both have to confront David and find out where Nicole is hidden. If you kill him it will take longer to find her.”

 

“I guess I didn't think that far...” Seb felt a little dumb for not completely thinking it through, he could have conflicted with the entire investigation and could have lost the trail to Nicole. 

 

Felipe and the Paramedics finally arrived and as the Paramedics went to work helping Lewis, the Brazilian said to Mark “I found a trail of breadcrumbs for you to follow in the stairwell.”

 

“Breadcrumbs?” The Australian was slightly puzzled.

 

“Well, blood spots leading upstairs. And look!” Felipe pointed at the floor, they haven't noticed that before. Blood spots where even staining the carpet in the corridor, leading straight to the stairwell.

 

“My god...” Mark stuffed the gun back in it's spot at his lower back and looked closer, “They are definitely Lewis's blood. Come on Sebastian, we got a criminal to catch!” then they went off to follow the trail.

 

\---

 

The trail lead them to floor 10, Mika's and Bernie's floor. Halfway through the stairwell up Mark had to carry Sebastian, as he was terribly weak and went pale in the face from exhaustion. The Australian set the German down as he could manage on his own again. They followed them down the corridor and strangely enough ended up not at Mika's suite...but at Bernie's. Mark and Sebastian eyed another, slightly getting scared that now David is about to kill Ecclestone. Mark didn't want to knock, all he wanted to do is break in. He doubted himself that he could break the door himself but he tried anyway. He rammed the door once, didn't work, a second time, the lock came loose, then with the third time the door gave in and Mark fell in. The Australian quickly pulled out the gun, aimed and yelled, “Stop what you are doing!...Bernie?” He couldn't believe it, Bernie was having a friendly chat with David, who was covered with Lewis's blood and the knife he used was on the coffee table, still dripping and staining the table. They where drinking scotch and Bernie smoked a cigar. “Wha...what is going on?”

 

“Just chatting with David here, nothing to worry about.” Bernie smiled reassuringly.

 

“You are conversing with a killer! He tried to kill...”

 

“Lewis, I know.” Bernie cut off Mark. “It must be hard to believe but...I am all behind this.”

 

“What??” Sebastian and Mark where disturbed on what they heard.

 

“Yes. Everything was my idea, my killings and I am terribly sorry for everyone's sorrow. Some people just needed to go. You for example, my dear Sebastian. But then I decided to let you live, it would make too much controversy if you died. You are much too young and a growing star, while Michael was much older and fading from your brilliance. I just can't forgive Felipe that he had to spill the beans of mentioning my henchmen's identities, Adrian and Christian didn't spill much as they where blinded by Mika's brilliant disguise.” Mark wanted to shoot Bernie in the forehead instead of David, he was disgusted with what Ecclestone has done. “It was fun while it lasted, but now you got me. Show's over. Exit stage left and curtains close. It was one hell of a ride though.”

 

“How could you? Why would you hurt me?” Sebastian was confused and filled with anger that his eyes teared.

 

“Like I said, some just needed to go. No one can live forever you know. It may sound heartless, but I needed you out of the picture.”

 

“You bastard! We trusted you! Now you ruined the race, not I!” 

 

Mark got out his cellphone and held it up, “Now you have done it for all of us. I am doing to speed dial for Fernando to get the police, move one centimeter and I shoot.”

 

Bernie laughed and it send chills down Mark's and Seb's spines, “Go ahead...call your lover.”

 

“How do you know!?!” The Australian's heart gave for a split second, how could Bernie know about their relationship? It was their top secret. Sebastian couldn't comprehend completely on what he just heard. Fernando and Mark where lovers? He saw them talking to another as friends but never behaving as lovers, ever. 

 

“You think I didn't notice a quick kiss on the cheek or the short hand grab? You two are stuck at the hip and it is too obvious not to see. At least to me.” Ecclestone gave a quick smile.

 

Mark was infuriated, he knew Bernie was just using it against him to just light the fire and let it grow to his own destruction. “You don't know anything between us!”

 

“Oh I do. I know everything about you two, even the thing that happened a few days ago. Fernando is sure a naughty and loud one, isn't he?” An evil smile was carved in Bernie's face.

 

Sebastian never seen Mark turn such pure red as he was. The Australian never felt this humiliated and embarrassed in his life, now that bastard was trying to rip them apart. “That's it! I am calling Fernando to get the cops! One wrong move and one more word of my relationship and I shoot.” Mark pressed 3 for two seconds and the phone went straight to dialing the Spaniard's number. 

 

“ _Yes Mark?_ ” Fernando answered. Mark's phone was on loudspeaker.

 

“Can you send cops up to Bernie's suite? I got two people to arrest.” 

 

“ _Sure, but...why two?_ ” 

 

“Come with the cops and then you will see, and please hurry.”

 

“ _I will, nothing to worry!”_

 

“Thanks.” Then both hung up.

 

“I hope you know what you are doing.” Bernie sounded almost...sympathetic.

 

“I know what I am doing. Getting you to jail, both of you.” Mark still felt embarrassed but a little better, now that the perpetrators are being taken care of.

 

“Who will take care of the races and organize them?”

 

“Someone else, just not you anymore.” Sebastian replied.

 

“We will see to it that the next one has no spies and has no intent to kill the drivers,” Mark added, “and don't worry, the show will go on.” He hid the gun as he heard the door open from the stairwell and heavy footsteps come closer. As the cops, Fernando and Felipe arrived, the Australian pointed out who to arrest, the Spaniard and Brazilian couldn't believe it. They looked at Mark and he said “Bernie was the mastermind behind it all.”

 

“Holy shit!” Fernando whispered as Ecclestone and David where handcuffed. “I never saw it coming to this.”

 

“Me neither...” Felipe was exactly as baffled. It was pretty much then Bernie who attacked him and sliced his arm open. Ecclestone seemed like a good man, but all that what he did was just a facade he hid behind until now.

 

Bernie and David where carried away and as they passed the drivers Bernie said “Nicole is in Mika's room. Card is on the table.” and the four drivers looked after them. They never expected the turn of events to be that severe. The drivers quickly rushed to Mika's suite and found Nicole tied up to a chair. She looked dreadful, her makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess. Mark released her and helped her away from the dread to Lewis's room for her to clean up. They didn't say anything about Lewis's condition yet as it would break her heart to pieces in her state, even when she asked about her boyfriend multiple times. They stepped out of the room into the corridor and took a moment to settle.

 

Fernando's heart felt heavy, he felt cheated. He sighed and looked up at Mark, who instantly got the message and let the Spaniard hug him and he hugged back lovingly. The Australian didn't care anymore, Sebastian knew now and why not let Felipe know of their secret too? 

 

Sebastian looked at the hugging couple and couldn't help himself but smile. They looked as if they belonged together, almost inseparable. 

 

Felipe on the other hand was confused, terribly. _Why does it look like they are together? Are they? Why hasn't Fernando said anything about it? Is it secret? Why does it look so heartwarming? God, I have to pull myself together..._

 

\---

 

After every driver was told the news that Bernie Ecclestone, Mika Häkkinen and David Coulthard are in custody, they were told to pack their bags and return home until the FIA cleared everything to continue as scheduled. A funeral would be planned for Michael Schumacher the upcoming week in Germany and everyone was invited to attend. All drivers agreed and put themselves in the list of attendance. 

 

The next day, before the drivers were suppose to leave the hotel Sebastian visited Kimi in his room to say thanks. “Hey Kimi.”

 

“Oh! Sebastian!” Kimi was surprised to see him.

 

“I just wanted to say...Thank you. Thank you for all the work you put into solving the situation with Mark and Jenson. I appreciate it...a lot.” Seb seemed a little shy as if he was suppressing something that he really wanted to say.

 

“No problem.” Kimi shot a quick smile and went back to packing. 

 

“I hope something like this doesn't happen again.”

 

“I hope not.” Kimi let a light giggle go. “I really don't feel like breaking into your room again.”

 

Sebastian was first shocked then remembered they had to break in to collect evidence. It was all good in his book. “Yeah, lets let that never happen again. But it could happen the other way.”

 

Kimi laughed and threw a t-shirt at Seb. “Screw that, I won't let that happen.” 

 

The German laughed. “Good.” There was a silent pause for a moment, then Sebastian remembered Lewis. “How is Lewis anyway? Will he be OK?”

 

“Yes. He will be flown back to England tomorrow to be further treated. He was lucky, no organs where hit.”

 

“He is lucky...I wish I had his luck.”

 

“We all do...Mark especially.” Then both laughed and Seb threw the shirt back to Kimi. “Shouldn't you be packing too, or are you done?”

 

“I'm done, my baggage is waiting for me in my room, just need help getting it downstairs. The trophy is too heavy.” The German smiled.

 

“I will help you with it.” The Finn offered.

 

“Thanks, and have you seen Hanna anywhere? I can't find her...”

 

Kimi had a strange feeling grow within him. “No...I haven't seen her anywhere...”

 

“Strange...where could she be? She never usually leaves th- Where you going?” Seb wondered where the Finn began running to. 

 

Kimi stopped at Mark's room and knocked a couple of times. It took a short while until Mark answered. The Australian's hair where a mess, his lips where a little redder, he didn't have a shirt on and he only showed himself shoulders up while the rest was hidden behind the door. “Did I forget to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign again?”

 

Kimi squinted as he knew what Mark was doing and he didn't like it. “You horn-dog, we got an emergency! Hanna's missing!”

 

Mark's eyes grew large. “What? Since when?”

 

“Since the party happened!” Sebastian said, “I haven't seen her since, she wasn't even in the hospital, it was just you guys!”

 

Fernando then appeared behind Mark, also just appearing shoulders up. His hair were exactly as messy and his lips where the same shade of red. “Hanna's missing? Mark, we got to look for her now!” 

 

“Agreed! We will be right out, tell Jenson in the meantime!” Then Mark closed the door.

 

“Come on Seb.” Kimi beckoned Sebastian as he was giggling from the sight of Mark and Fernando looking like they have been busy. The Finn knocked at Jenson's door and waited a little longer than before.

 

The door opened, “Yes?” Jenson was shirtless as well, same messy hair, reddened lips and hiding partly behind the door.

 

Kimi shook his head and rolled his eyes. “We got an emergency Jenson, Hanna has gone missing since the party.”

 

The Brit's jaw dropped, “How did we miss that?? How-”

 

“-did we find out?” Seb cut in, “She hasn't been in my room or has visited me in the hospital. She would if she where here...” He trailed off slightly as he saw a hand caressing Jenson's chest and then Nico showed himself, resting his head on the Brit's shoulder.

 

“We will be right out to help.” Jenson nodded.

 

“We just finished off, so won't take long.” Nico reassured them with a wink and then the door closed.

 

Kimi was staring at the door with wide eyes for a few seconds. He then threw his cap on the floor roughly and whispered something in Finnish. “What's wrong Kimi?” Sebastian asked softly.

 

“The fuck's wrong with people? Mark and Fernando, then Jenson and Nico! The fuck!” Kimi then went back in swearing in Finnish.

 

Seb felt that somehow the Finn was feeling unloved. As Kimi raised his arms, the German went in for a sneak hug from behind. He gently squeezed and he felt him relax, and Seb felt a little at ease as well. Kimi felt as if he were melting, like in the moment when the German squeezed his hand in the hospital. Seb loosened his grip and Kimi took the opportunity to turn around and returned the hug. “I think we both needed this.” Sebastian whispered as he felt his worries about Hanna ease.

 

“I believe so.” They hugged for a few seconds more until Kimi heard a giggle behind him. He quickly released and turned around. “Shush!” The Finn shushed Mark who a wide grin on his face.

 

“Nothing to worry, I won't say anything.” Mark said and just couldn't get his grin off his face, then Fernando joined him.

 

Jenson then came out of his room with Nico and the three where off to Mika's room, to find clues of Hanna's whereabouts. They looked everywhere, they couldn't seem to find anything. “Come on Sebastian, we need to look elsewhere.” Mark said then something catches Seb's eye.

 

“Wait a minute!” He called out and the others stopped. The German saw a golden necklace with a heart pendant which slightly stuck out under the wardrobe. He picked it up and examined it, it was the necklace he gave Hanna as their first year anniversary present. She always wore it and never took it off. He clutched it in his hand and held it close to his heart as his lower lip quivered and a tear fell from his eye. “She's gone.” Seb couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice and Kimi noticed instantly. He went to him and helped him up, getting him out of the room.

 

Now it was clear, Hanna was gone but Sebastian won't believe that she is dead. She has to be still alive, they would have noticed that she has been killed and there was no evidence to support that. Seb was hopeful that they will find her, with the help of Mark, Jenson, Fernando and Kimi they will find her in no time. But for now they have to move on, go home, get to the next race and continue the investigation...in China.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Now that the investigation is over in Malaysia, it will trail now to China where more clues lie for Mark and his team. Now, the updating of the chapters for the next part of the series will be either every two or three days, not every day like I tried here on my first. I find the slower I do the better the chapter and the smoother it goes. I write this mostly at night as somehow the ideas flow much nicer but there is also the need for bed which is a struggle but not when I write the good parts. Don't forget to comment and leave a kudo if you haven't already and remember to check out my other story (or stories, depends if I will post more of them outside of the series, I already got one different story so go check it out!) and that's it for now. Thanks for readin' and check back for the second part of the Blood on the Track series!


End file.
